Incertidumbre
by Orev Carrasco
Summary: (Lizzie Bennet Diaries) Mientras Lizzie se prepara para su graduación, empezar una nueva compañía, mudarse a San Francisco y explorar su nueva relación con William Darcy, no sabe que esperar. La vida después de la graduación es un vacío lleno de incertidumbre que la aterroriza. ¿Podrá lograr empezar la compañía y una nueva relación o todo será demasiado para ella?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie pausó en el minuto 3:19 del episodio 98 de su videoblog y observó su cara por un momento. Se suponía que debía estar terminando la edición de la parte escrita de su proyecto de tesis, pero cuando fue a verificar una referencia específica en sus videos, quedó atrapada y durante la última media hora había estado viendo los últimos videos pensando en William.

Volvió a presionar el botón play, conteniendo el aliento mientras observaba como las emociones cruzaban por su propia cara. Recordaba ese momento tan vivamente, como si hubiera sucedido apenas ayer, no hace seis semanas atrás. Recordó lo abatida que se sintió, lo triste que se puso. Realmente pensó que todo había acabado incluso antes de que comenzara, que ya había perdido su oportunidad y que William nunca sabría cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Y entonces, él le dijo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado e, incluso ahora que lo estaba viendo, sintió de nuevo como el alivio y la esperanza inundaban su cuerpo; como el torrente de emociones la abrumó cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por él. Recordó lo mucho que estaba aterrorizada, lo mucho que se sentía expuesta. De hecho, hubo un pequeño momento en el que casi pierde el valor, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas y que había fallado en encontrar. Pero entonces lo hizo. Había sacado coraje que no sabía que tenía, acortó la distancia entre ellos y en el momento siguiente lo estaba besando. Era extraño verlo en video, y era aún más extraño verse a sí misma besando a William sabiendo que más de 400,000 personas también habían lo habían visto, múltiples veces, según sus seguidores en Twitter.

Lizzie pausó el video de nuevo y esta vez la imagen se congeló en su segundo beso, el primer beso entre ellos que William había iniciado. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, incluso si había sido inmortalizado en video. Siempre recordaría la reconfortante fuerza y el calor de sus manos mientras le rodeaban la espalda y la sujetaban; la sorprendente suavidad de sus labios mientras los presionaba contra los de ella y liberaban meses de frustración y anhelo en ese beso. Recordó como el beso de William la había dejado sin aliento, como su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que él lo escuchaba. Pero lo que más recordaba era lo libre que se sintió al poder hacer lo que había suprimido por meses y lo feliz que la hizo. Lo feliz que aún la hacía. ¿Quién hubiera pensado un año atrás, cuando empezó este proyecto, ella terminaría en una relación con William Darcy?

Cuando Lizzie comenzó a mover el cursor para presionar play nuevamente, su teléfono vibró y sonó simultáneamente, notificando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto. De inmediato alcanzó su teléfono y por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que sería de William, aun sabiendo que no era probable. Él había estado fuera por negocios en la última semana y a pesar de que había sabido de él un par de veces durante ese tiempo, los mensajes habían sido raros y algo vagos.

La notificación en su teléfono indicaba que el mensaje era de Gigi. Sonriendo, a pesar de su decepción, Lizzie abrió rápidamente el mensaje. Desde que ella y William habían empezado a salir, estaba en constante contacto con Gigi y Lizzie ya la consideraba una de sus amigas más cercanas. De hecho, los mensajes que Gigi le envió las últimas semanas mientras ella y William estaban en diferentes lugares y cuando Lizzie ya había acabado sus clases habían sido un regalo del cielo. Gigi frecuentemente le enviaba mensajes dándole ánimos e imágenes divertidas que siempre parecían venir en el momento indicado en que necesitaba una interrupción de su tedioso proyecto de tesis. Su último mensaje no era la excepción y Lizzie se echó a reír mientras veía su teléfono con incredulidad.

**—Pensé que estarías extrañando a mi hermano, así que te hice algo.**

Bajo el texto había una imagen de una langosta con la cara de William puesta con Photoshop.

Aun riendo, Lizzie escribió su respuesta.

**—¿?**

La respuesta de Gigi fue inmediata.

**—Es mi hermano como una langosta agorafóbica.**

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba "Enviar". Definitivamente, este era el más raro mensaje de Gigi.

**—Eso lo veo, pero ¿por qué?**

**—Porque puedo.**

**Además pensé que necesitabas algunas risas. ¡Has trabajado muy duro!**

**—¡Es genial! ¡Gracias!**

**Y no estaba trabajando tan duro. Me distraje con mi vlog* mientras buscaba una referencia.**

**—Pues tienes una cara bastante expresiva. Es comprensible que te hayas distraído.**

Lizzie rió.

**—Gigi, ¿de verdad crees que era mi cara la que veía?**

**— :D**

**¿Te he dicho lo feliz que estoy de que tú y William estén saliendo?**

**—¡Solo como 3000 veces!**

**—¡LOL!**

**Bueno, tú eres buena para él. No había sonreído tanto desde que se volvió mi guardián.**

La implicación tácita en el mensaje de Gigi quedó colgada un momento en el aire, causando un gran suspiro en Lizzie. William no había hablado realmente de sus padres con ella, hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cómo la pérdida de sus padres lo había moldeado al hombre reservado y socialmente torpe que había conocido hace un año. No por primera vez, sintió un remordimiento inmensurable por la manera en que lo juzgó tan erróneamente.

Otro mensaje de Gigi la saco de sus pensamientos.

**—Él es bueno para ti también, creo.**

Lizzie sonrió.

**—En eso puede que tengas razón**

**—¡Por supuesto que la tengo!**

**—¡HA!**

**—Okay, creo que debo dejarte volver al trabajo.**

**¡No puedo esperar a verte la semana siguiente! Almorzaremos antes de que me vaya a Sandition, ¿cierto?**

**—¡Por supuesto!**

**Te llamaré en algunos días.**

**—¡Suena bien!**

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, Lizzie dejó su teléfono nuevamente en el escritorio y miró una vez a la pantalla de su computadora. Realmente debía de dejar de ver sus propios videos y terminar las últimas ediciones de su tesis. Con una última melancólica mirada al tierno rostro de William, Lizzie cerró a regañadientes la ventana de YouTube y regresó a Word a terminar el documento de su tesis.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William Darcy había estado atrapado en reuniones que parecía que duraban días en terminar. Ni siquiera era las reuniones dinámicas e interesantes que él disfrutaba, donde las ideas fluían y decisiones importantes se tomaban. No, estás fueron las reuniones secas, llenas de cosas legales que eran necesarias pero increíblemente aburridas. De hecho, mientras estiraba su corbata y deseaba que hubiera ventanas en la encerrada sala de conferencias en L.A., pensó irónicamente que estas reuniones eran tan desagradables como Lizzie antes se imaginaba que él era.

La reunión de hoy fue particularmente tediosa y mientras los abogados hablaban sobre contratos y responsabilidades del proyecto de Sandition que Gigi estaría llevando a cabo, William se encontró pensando en Lizzie. Sonrió mientras la imaginaba, su rostro animado mientras hablaba con la emoción que siempre mostraba en sus videos, aún y cuando ella hablaba mal de él. Habían pasado tres días, dos horas y veintiséis minutos desde que había oído su voz por última vez y veintisiete días desde que la vio. La extrañaba muchísimo. Trató de imaginar que estaba haciendo en ese momento y una imagen de ella vino a su mente, Lizzie sentada en su escritorio, inclinada hacia su laptop mientras hacía los toques finales de su tesis. La semana anterior le había pedido que le mandara una copia de su tesis y se impresionó y fascinó por la cantidad de tiempo le había dedicado; estaba impresionado de su inteligencia, creatividad e ingenio. Le había mandado un par de notas, las cuales ella le aseguró que habían sido útiles, pero él sabía sin ninguna duda que lo haría muy bien en su proyecto.

Más importante, estaba seguro de que su empresa sería un gran éxito. De hecho, el plan que ella había escrito lo había impresionado, sabía que no tendría problema alguno para encontrar financiamiento para su compañía. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que Lizzie lo rechazaría, él mismo le habría ofrecido un trato. No porque estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, si no porque sería un movimiento inteligente. Sin embargo, entendió que eso era algo que ella quería y necesitaba hacer por sí sola, y él respetaba y admiraba eso. Un movimiento del abogado enfrente de él lo obligó a volver su atención a las negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Media hora más tarde, para su alivio, William pudo salir de la sala de conferencias, los contratos que habían sido cuidadosamente redactados en los pasados días estaban firmados y guardados en su maletín. Esto marcó el final de las negociaciones en L.A. y con pasos rápidos, salió del edificio, le hablaba a un taxi y sacó su teléfono. Sin mirar, marcó el número de Lizzie, puso el teléfono en su oreja mientras se subía al taxi e informó al conductor de su destino.

Después del cuarto timbre, la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz de Lizzie causando que William frunciera el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba? Con un suspiro esperó pacientemente a que el mensaje de voz acabara, luego se aclaró la garganta y habló, "Lizzie, es William. He terminado mis reuniones en L.A. y regresaré a San Francisco esta noche. Llámame cuando puedas." Vaciló, queriendo decir las palabras que habían estado en la punta de su lengua por semanas, pero era muy pronto aún, probablemente. Además, tales declaraciones eran mejor dichas en persona que por teléfono. En lugar de ello, dijo, "Adiós Lizzie." antes de colgar y mirar su teléfono con desagrado.

La ansiedad que sintió cuando tuvo que dejar a Lizzie para volver a San Francisco hace cuatro semanas antes, volvió con máxima fuerza. Dolía lo mucho que deseaba verla y oír su voz. Mientras el taxi se movía en el denso tráfico de L.A. para llegar a su hotel, William cerró sus ojos y se permitió recordar. Lizzie de pie en un lado en la boda de los Gibson, luciendo hermosa mientras veía a su hermana y a Bing bailar. La luz que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que debatían sobre música, arte o literatura durante su estancia en Netherfield. El dulce sonido de su risa cuando él pretendió ser Fitz en sus videos. La suave sonrisa que vio infinidad de veces en sus videos, pero esos detalles significaban más cuando eran raramente dirigidos hacia él. El shock total y la felicidad que sintió cuando ella lo había besado por primera vez hace unas semanas atrás.

El taxi se detuvo con una sacudida afuera de su hotel, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente. Apresuradamente reúne sus cosas y le paga al conductor, William casi corrió a su habitación y no perdió tiempo levantando la pantalla de su laptop. Pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre el trackpad para despertarla y fue hacia la pestaña que había dejado abierta esa misma mañana. Mientras se sentaba en la incómoda silla de respaldo alto, presionó 'play', una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en sus labios mientras la voz clara de Lizzie llenaba la habitación. No era tan bueno como verla en persona, pero era la segunda mejor opción, él tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Tenía que entregar su tesis en menos de 48 horas y repentinamente nada de ella parecía estar bien. Con un suspiro de frustración, Lizzie arrojó su pluma, y enterró su cara en sus manos, dándose por vencida con el párrafo que había estado releyendo los últimos veinte minutos. No debió permitir quedarse atrapada viendo sus videos más temprano. Todo lo que había logrado era extrañar más a William de lo que ya lo hacía, y con tan poco tiempo, no podía permitirse más distracciones. Aparte de terminar de pulir su su tesis, todavía tenía que actualizar su biografía en sus cuentas de YouTube, Twitter y Tumblr para que reflejaran la situación actual. Además tenía un montón de emails relacionados con el apoyo financiero de su compañía a los que tenía que responder. Añadiendo también que tenía que hacer al menos media docena de llamadas.

Decidiendo que necesitaba un descanso de las palabras, Lizzie regresó a su navegador y volvió a abrir YouTube, rápidamente navegando hacia la pestaña donde podía editar su perfil. Con una triste sonrisa y un poco de nostalgia, Lizzie leyó la descripción original, "Mi amiga Charlotte y yo nos embarcamos a una épica expedición para documentar la locura de mi familia por un par de semanas", Lizzie rio recordando lo refrescante y emocionante que se sentía el proyecto cuando lo empezó y como no tenía idea de lo épica que sería su expedición o que tan iluminadora. Ella era tan diferente en ese entonces –todos lo eran, de hecho-, y a veces era difícil creer que había pasado tanto en solo un año. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto que se preguntaba qué era lo que el próximo año pasaría. Mucho de su futuro aún estaba indeciso, esos pensamientos solo sirvieron para añadir un poco más de pánico al que ya tenía, y se forzó a no pensar en eso, al menos hasta que la presión por la entrega de su tesis se haya ido.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Lizzie borra su descripción original y por unos segundos ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al vació cuadro de texto.. ¿Cómo podría resumir el último año de su vida en un solo párrafo? Después de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente se decidió, "Mi videodiario de un año de duración sobre mis hermanas, mi mejor amiga Charlotte y, finalmente, un tipo llamado Darcy". Observó el nombre de Darcy por un momento, tragando saliva mientras luchaba contra otra ola de anhelo por él. Lizzie se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire, luego guardó el nuevo perfil y fue hacia su Twitter. Estaba a punto de actualizar su perfil ahí cuando Lydia irrumpió en su dormitorio.

—¿En serio? ¿Aún no tocas la puerta? —Lizzie la regaño, aunque no era muy convincente. En realidad era muy agradable ver otra persona después de todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrada sola.

—Lo siento, hermana, no tengo suficientes manos —Lydia se dejó caer en el mueble a su lado y le puso una gran caja en las manos—. Esto acaba de llegar.

Lizzie sonrió.

—¿De Jane?

—Sip, es bastante pesado también. Te juro que puso piedras o algo así —Lydia le dio un codazo suavemente—. Bueno, anda, ábrela.

Riendo un poco, Lizzie abrió la caja. Jane le había estado mandando cajas con regalitos cada semana durante la recta final de su tesis, y a pesar de que no eran necesarias, Lizzie lo agradecía. La mayoría de las cajas consistían en cosas horneadas y tés. Al abrir la caja, Lizzie vio más de lo mismo, aunque esta vez había un folleto de la obra "Newsies"** y una taza.

Lizzie le pasó el folleto a Lydia, que rio en cuanto lo vio.

—Es como todo un cast de Darcys.

—¡Lydia!- Lizzie resopló.

—Un escenario lleno de Darcys cantando y bailando. ¿Lo puedes imaginar?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lizzie continuó con la caja, sacando la taza. Lizzie se echó a reír cuando vio que la taza estaba adornada con una boina*** roja y un corbatín.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha hecho Jane?

Lydia echó el folleto en el escritorio y tomó la taza de las manos de su hermana.

—Bueno, parece que imprimió una boina y un corbatín en la taza. Es un Darcinator**** sin cara.

Lizzie rió y rebuscó en la caja por la carta que sabía que Jane había incluido. Mientras leía las palabras de Jane, la sonrisa de Lizzie se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Jane y Bing lo hicieron especialmente para mí. Algo para recordar mi vlog.

—Como si lo pudieras olvidar. Recuerda, el internet es para siempre, hermanita —La cara de Lydia decayó y sintió el peso de sus propias palabras.

Lizzie notó el cambio y contempló la cara de su hermana con preocupación.

—¿Lydia? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Lydia mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Lizzie levantó sus cejas y resignada, Lydia suspiró y continuó—. Sigo pensando que ya superé la situación, que ya lo superé a él y luego digo algo estúpido como lo que acabo de decir y todo me ataca de nuevo.

Lizzie atrajo a su hermana para un abrazo rápido.

—Tomará tiempo, pero lo superarás.

—Lo sé —respondió Lydia sonriendo, esta vez sin forzar nada—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Después de una larga pausa, Lizzie le devolvió y alcanzó la taza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lydia le devolvió la taza a su hermana y vio cómo su hermana recorría con su dedo la impresión del corbartín, su cara llena de nostalgia.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? —Lydia preguntó suavemente.

—Sí, lo extraño.

Lydia estuvo en silencio durante un instante.

—Deberías llamarlo.

—No puedo. Él está ocupado trabajando y yo tengo mi te...

—Tu tesis puede esperar dos minutos, y aunque él esté ocupado, puedes dejarle un mensaje —Lydia tomó el teléfono de Lizzie del escritorio y se lo ofreció—. Vamos, te hará sentir mejor y te podrás concentrar con más facilidad.

Con un suspiro, Lizzie puso con cuidado la taza en el escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

—¿Cómo es que te volviste tan lista?

—Por estar viéndote —Lydia balanceó sus brazos hacia Lizzie, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo—. Ahora, llama a tu hombre y regresa al trabajo.

Lydia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con un trote gracioso, dejando a Lizzie mirando su teléfono con una expresión perpleja en su cara.

Su teléfono vibró repentinamente en su mano sorprendiéndola. Mientras abría la notificación, frunció el ceño.

Llamada perdida de William Darcy.

La notificación indicaba que William le había llamado hace no más de diez minutos. Lizzie miró su teléfono. ¿Por qué no había timbrado? ¿Cuál era el punto de tener un teléfono si no funcionaba apropiadamente? Con un suspiro, Lizzie deslizó su dedo a través de la pantalla. El pequeño número rojo que indicaba los mensajes de voz estaba en la parte de arriba, pero como William le acababa de llamar, Lizzie decidió solo llamarle de vuelta.

Sintiéndose con un poco más de energía que hace algunos minutos, Lizzie marcó y con una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro, se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y escuchó los timbres.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William estaba en el episodio 96 del vlog de Lizzie, ese donde ella lo llama. Con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, recuerda lo que había sido escuchar por primera vez el mensaje. Acaba de salir de una larga junta y cuando sacó su teléfono y vio su número en la pantalla, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho y sus esperanzas subieron de nuevo. No había oído de ella desde que se fue de Pemberley Digital, y a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba enterada de sus tratos con Wickham, le sorprendió oír de ella. Temblando un poco, acercó el teléfono a su oído, se relajó poco a poco al oír la voz de Lizzie. No pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el mensaje y después, al ver el video que había terminado en la llamada, se carcajeó al ver como el horror cruzaba la cara de Lizzie en ese momento. Aún no le había dicho, pero había escuchado el mensaje al menos una docena de veces en su trayecto a la casa de Lizzie. De hecho, aún tenía el mensaje guardado y algunos días, especialmente los días en que no podían hablar, lo escuchaba de nuevo.

Revisando su reloj, William suspiró, debatiendo si tenía tiempo para ver un video más antes de ir al aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de reproducir el siguiente video, cuando su teléfono timbró, causándole un pequeño brinco. Tan pronto como vio su teléfono, apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara. Era Lizzie y nunca había estado más feliz de oírla.

—Hola, Lizze —respondió animadamente.

—William. Disculpa por no haber contestado tu llamada, pero por alguna razón mi teléfono no sonó.

—No hay problema. Había acabado la reunión y quería hablar contigo antes de mi vuelo- William hizo una mueca al escuchar la nostalgia en su propia voz.

Casi pudo oír la sonrisa de Lizzie formarse mientras le respondía.

—Yo también te extrañe. No hagamos eso de no hablar de nuevo nunca, por favor.

La palabra "nunca" en su declaración le hizo parar un momento para recuperar el aliento. A veces aún encontraba difícil creer que estaban en una relación, que ella se mudaría a San Francisco, que podía hablar con ella todos los días, que ella lo quería también.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Genial —William escuchó ruidos que indicaban que Lizzie se estaba acomodando—. ¿Cómo estuvieron las reuniones?

—Bien —contestó mientras se recostaba en su silla—. Tediosas. Estoy feliz de que hayan acabado.

—¿Está todo listo para el proyecto de Gigi?

—Eso creo. ¿Cómo va tú tesis? ¿Te sientes lista para presentarla el viernes?

Su pregunta fue recibida con un silencio, cuando Lizzie habló de nuevo, pudo notar algo de ansiedad en su voz, cosa que a él no le gusto.

—Creo que sí. Me refiero a que hay muchas cositas que me faltan, pero...

Notó como el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Lizzie, es brillante. Relájate. Ya casi terminas.

Al escuchar como exhaló, supo que no debió haber dicho eso. Hubo otro silencio, y cuando ella habló de nuevo lo hizo tan rápido que oír poco y no le entendió.

—Lo sé, pero cada vez que lo leo de nuevo, todo parece mal. Y pienso en las cosas que todavía no hago y tengo que hacer y el tiempo se me está acabando. También tengo que hacer los arreglos para después de la graduación y mi mamá está enloqueciendo por mi mudanza y te extraño y solo me quedan dos días y...

William sabía que si la dejaba, ella seguiría hasta no poder más. Así que la detuvo, con un tono suave.

—Lizzie, tu tesis es excelente. Charlotte la leyó. Yo la leí. Ya tomaste nuestras notas y lo mejoraste. Te aseguro, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Lizzie, para. Estás sobrecargada y estresada, pero ya casi llegas. En tres días estarás completamente fuera y esto solo será como un mal sueño.

—Tienes razón —Lizzie suspiró—. Lo siento. No quise alterarte.

—No te preocupes. Recuerdo lo estresantes que fueron las últimas semanas de mi posgrado. Recuerdo haber hablado mucho de granos de café con Bing durante mi última semana.

Lizzie rió.

—¿Qué relación había entre los granos de café y tu posgrado?

—Nada. Solo que estaba en un estado de pánico irracional que se manifestó en fijación por las bebidas calientes.

—No puedo imaginarte en pánico, William. Siempre eres tan calmado y propio.

—Tengo mis momentos, pregúntale a mi hermana. Mejor no lo hagas, tiene el hábito de adornar ciertos detalles.

—¿Te das cuenta que eso solo hace que sienta más necesidad de preguntarle? Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

—Y yo de ti. Pero en este momento, tú tienes una muy importante tarea y yo tengo que tomar un vuelo.

—Llámame cuando aterrices.

Una vez más, William sonrió. Ella preocupándose por él era adorable.

—Por supuesto. Tú deberías tomar un pequeño descanso y hacerte un poco de té. Las cosas parecen menos graves después de tomar té.

—Ahora suenas como Jane.

—Jane es una persona muy sensible, así que tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Okay —Lizzie rio—.Prometo que tomaré un poco de té antes de zambullirme en la tesis de nuevo.

—Bien.

Hubo otra pausa y él podía sentir que Lizzie estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—William —dijo finalmente, en una voz baja que hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda—. Es muy, muy bueno escuchar tu voz. Me ayuda.

—Me alegro. En serio debo dejarte seguir con tu trabajo.

—Está bien. Adiós, William.

—Adiós, Lizzie —Colgó el teléfono y frunció el ceño. No le había gustado el ataque de pánico que Lizzie había tenido y le hizo desear estar ahí para ella. No es como si realmente pudiera hacer algo por ayudarla, pero ¿tal vez su presencia podría calmarla? Estaba tan orgulloso de ella y realmente quería verla exponer su tesis, quería poder darle el apoyo en este momento tan importante de su vida. Además la extrañaba demasiado y el solo pensamiento de esperar otras dos semanas más para verla de nuevo, le causaba un nudo en el pecho.

Decidido, William entró en acción. Tres llamadas, dos mensajes de textos y diez minutos después, todo estaba arreglado. Rápidamente empaco el resto de sus cosas y se apresuró a bajar para encontrar su taxi. Todavía tenía un vuelo que tomar en dos horas. Solo que no aterrizaría en San Francisco.

_Continuará_...

* * *

Notas de autor:

Cuando estaba haciendo la conversación entre Gigi y Lizzie decidí usar uno de esos generadores de imágenes para mensajes de texto de iPhone para asegurarme que todo quedara bien y lo publiqué aquí ( thelorelaisquared . tumblr post / 52105757257 / graphical-depiction-of-the-text-conversation) por si alguien está interesado en verlo (no tengo habilidades en photoshop para hacer la imagen de la langosta agorafóbica con el rostro de Darcy, así que esa parte no está. Pero ahundredteas ( ahundredtea . tumblr ) ha hecho una imagen para nosotros. La pueden encontrar aquí ( ahundredteas . tumblr post / 52115146847 / baby-agoraphobic-lobster-darcy))

* * *

Notas de traductora:

*Vlog: Es una contracción de "videoblog".

**Newsies: Es una obra, los personajes se caracterizan por usar boinas. En LBD, William Darcy es representado con una boina y un corbatín, por eso les resulta gracioso el folleto.

***La versión original en inglés dice que la taza tiene impresos "A newsie and a bowtie". Un "newsie" no es literalmente "boina", se refieren a la boina con ese nombre por la obra.

****Darcinator: Es un apodo de Lydia le pone a William Darcy, jugando con su apellido y con la descripción que alguna vez Lizzie dio de él, donde decía que era como un robot sin sentimientos.

Bueno, pues les dejo el primer capítulo de "Uncharted", la historia en inglés es de LorelaiSquared (la pueden encontrar en www . fanfiction u / 1716232 / ). Lo único que hago yo es la traducción con la ayuda de un beta, mi hermana.

Estoy muy emocionada por compartir esta grandiosa historia con los lectores hispanos, espero la disfruten. Si es así, déjenlo saber en los comentarios. Si no es así, déjenlo saber en los comentarios :D JAJAJÁ, la historia será actualizada cada semana, así que estén atentos. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era tarde cuando el pequeño avión de William aterrizó, así que decidió ir directo a Netherfield para pasar ahí la noche y esperar a la mañana para ir a ver a Lizzie.

No le tomó mucho tiempo recoger su equipaje y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en el auto que había rentado conduciendo hacia Longbourne. Cuando le faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Netherfield, tomó la decisión más imprevista que había tomado en su vida y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa de lis Bennet. Era tarde, sí, pero no era tan tarde como para que Lizzie ya estuviera dormida y el pensamiento de saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y no poder verla era inaguantable.

Se estacionó afuera de su casa y se quedó dentro del carro unos segundos, mirando el resplandor que salía de la ventana de su cuarto. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No quería despertar a alguien haciendo sonar el timbre, así que golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos tres veces y esperó.

Por un segundo temió que no lo habían escuchado, pero cuando se decidió a tocar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Lydia.

—¿Darcenator? —dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Lizzie sabe que venías? No me dijo.

—Oh, no. Esta visita no estaba exactamente planeada. Yo, uh... —Darcy cambió su peso de un pie al otro algo incómodo—. Pensé que podría sorprenderla.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que William Darcy podía ser tan romántico? —dijo Lydia sonriendo. William sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso —respondió honestamente después de un silencio incómodo.

Riendo, Lydia lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la casa, empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, solo entra. Lizzie ha estado encerrada por horas en su recámara, estará feliz por la interrupción.

Se sentía extraño andar por la casa Bennet por sí solo. Medio esperaba que la señora Bennet saliera de algún lado y empezara a preguntarle cosas incómodas, pero logró llegar a la recámara de Lizzie sin algún incidente.

Espero un largo momento con los nervios a flor de piel porque al fin la vería después de varias semanas separados. Finalmente, tomó un gran respiro y tocó la puerta.

—¡Pase! —La voz de Lizzie se escuchó quedamente. William abrió lentamente la puerta, permitiéndose el lujo de verla por un momento.

Lizzie estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los hombros encorvados mientras tecleaba furiosamente su laptop. Había papeles por todo el escritorio, muchos de ellos marcados con rojo y algunos más tirados en el suelo.

Sin dejar de teclear, ni levantar la vista, Lizzie habló.

—Lydia, si quieres algo, por favor solo dime. Si no, en serio necesito terminar esto. Por fin decidí que es lo que quiero decir en mí...

—¿Lizzie? —dijo con voz baja, para no asustarla.

Lizzie de inmediato dejó de teclear y se volteó rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

—¿William? —Lizzie parpadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que eras Lydia.

—No, definitivamente no soy tu hermana.

Lizzie rio y el sonido era como música para sus oídos. Las llamadas y los video chats no eran nada comparado con verla en persona. Ella volvió la computadora por un segundo, una expresión que él no pudo leer pasó por su cara un instante antes de que ella se parara y se acercara a él.

—En serio, William, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas volviendo a San Francisco.

—Y lo estaba, pero te extrañaba —William le respondió honestamente, cerrando la puerta antes de eliminar la distancia entre ellos y descansando su mano en su mejilla—. No podía soportar otro día sin verte.

—Yo también te extrañé —Lizzie susurró, presionando ligeramente su mejilla en su mano y cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su mirada encontró la de él y William se encontró tomando una bocanada de aire, repentinamente abrumado por lo increíble que ella era.

Bajo su cabeza, sus labios encontrando los de ella en un suave beso. Lizzie respondió de inmediato, fusionándose con él, sus labios se abrieron un poco, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Después de semanas sin poder besarla o tocarla, William sintió como la pasión se apoderaba de él y profundizaba el beso, dejándose llevar por la insatisfacción que sintió desde que estuvo separado de ella. Lizzie lo siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron sonrojados y sin aliento, parados en medio de la recámara con sus frentes unidas.

Después de un largo segundo, Lizzie se alejó, su mirada fija en su escritorio.

—De verdad no deberías estar aquí —La aspereza de su voz hizo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en su cara, y ella pareció no notarlo—. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y estás interrumpiendo.

—Oh… —William sintió su corazón caer a su estómago y la confusión lo inundó. ¿Ella no lo quería ahí, a pesar de la manera en que lo había besado?— Lo siento, Lizzie, debí haber llamado primero.

Lizzie suspiró. Parecía estar mirando a todos lados menos a él.

—Darcy, ¿podemos hablar después? En verdad necesito volver al trabajo.

William se encogió al oír su apellido. Había sido "William" desde que habían empezado la relación y el cambio abrupto lo desconcertó.

—Sí, lo siento. Yo… Me voy.

—Sí, sería lo mejor —Lizzie ya se había alejado de él.

William la miró con tristeza. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

—Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Lizzie agregó, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla—. Una puerta abierta para Lydia es como una invitación.

—Claro —Después de una última mirada, William salió del cuarto, dejando que Lizzie se concentrara en su tesis.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Tan pronto como Lizzie oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de William sumergió su cara sobre sus manos, respirando profundamente. Hacer que se fuera había sido mucho más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado y eso la había sacudido.

Todo el tiempo en el que él había estado en su habitación había sido un conflicto, deseando verlo y que él la tocara, besarlo y mostrarle cuando le había extrañado; y estar enojada con él por haberla interrumpido. Había pasado la mayor parte del día intentando no pensar en él, en no extrañarlo, y cuando ella finalmente pudo mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza lo suficiente para poder concentrarse y decide aparecer esperando que ella ¿qué? ¿Dejará todo y cayera a sus brazos?

Su enojo no era con él, ella lo sabía. Era con toda la situación. Ella estaba a punto de terminar, de completar su tesis y graduarse, ella estaba lista para terminar con todo eso. Al mismo tiempo, ella estaba en secreto aterrada ya que cuando terminará todo eso tenía que averiguar qué haría con su vida. El futuro era algo que le emocionaba, pero no se podía planear, predecir y era desconocido, y Lizzie no era alguien que le gustara no conocer que era lo que le esperaba.

Aun así, el hecho de que William sería parte de ese futuro hacía las cosas un poco menos aterradoras. Por eso ella trabajo arduamente para no mirarlo tan fijamente cuando él estaba en su habitación. Ella sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera podido concentrarse y terminar su tesis.

Lizzie tragó saliva e intentó alejar sus pensamientos de Williams Darcy temporalmente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer en ese momento. Pero él estaba en la ciudad y cuando ella terminará con la tesis podría ir con él. El simple pensamiento la hizo sonreír e hizo que regresará su atención a su tesis y comenzar a teclear rápidamente. Cuanto antes terminará, antes podría volverlo a ver.

William regreso a Netherfield con el corazón encogido. Estaba deseando ver a Lizzie de nuevo, pero su reacción lo dejo confundido y preocupado. Por un lado, la manera en que ella lo había besado había sido exactamente como él había imaginado, pero del otro lado, lo distante que se había puesto después le había dolido. Él estaba consciente de que era porque era la etapa final de su tesis y que él probablemente haya arruinado su concentración, pero aun así dolía.

Encontró su camino en la casa vacía hasta su habitación, decidió que tal vez sería mejor regresar a San Francisco la mañana siguiente en vez de salir, distraer y molestar a Lizzie cuando ella claramente no lo quería ahí. Él volvería para su graduación al final de la siguiente semana como estaba originalmente planeado.

Dejo su maleta en una silla en la esquina de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado. Normalmente hubiera desempacado pero viendo que solo estaría ahí una noche, no valía la pena.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba en pijama, sentado en la cama leyendo un libro cuando su teléfono sonó. Por un pequeño instante creyó que tal vez era Lizzie la que llamaba pero un rápido vistazo al identificador de llamadas confirmó que era su hermana. Aunque un poco decepcionado que no fuera Lizzie la que llamará, William siempre era feliz cuando hablaba con su hermana, así que no perdió tiempo al deslizar su dedo en la pantalla para contestar la llamada.

—William —La voz de Gigi sonaba molesta y algo tensa, provocando que su hermano se sentará inmediatamente.

—¿Gigi? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡William! Oh, gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba preocupada.

William se extrañó. ¿Ella estaba preocupada por él?

—Estoy bien, Gigi. ¿Qué pasa? Suenas molesta.

—Fitz me llevo al aeropuerto para ir por ti y nunca pareciste. Estaba preocupada de que algo hubiera pasado.

William se froto con el dedo índice y el pulgar la frente. Se le había olvidado por completo llamar a su hermana y decirle sobre el cambio de planes de su vuelo.

—Gigi, lo siento mucho. Cambié mi vuelo de último minuto. Estoy en Netherfield.

Pudo oír la sonrisa en la cara de Gigi reflejada en su voz cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Lizzie? Oh, William, eso es tan lindo. ¡Ella estará tan feliz por verte!

—Eso fue lo que creía —dijo sombríamente, encogiéndose en la amargura de su propia voz, deseando que su hermana no lo notará. Y ella lo notó, obviamente.

—Oh no, William, ¿qué paso?

William suspiro e hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en casa de Lizzie cuando la visito.

—Oh, William, —dijo Gigi mientras suspiraba— estoy segura que ella no lo hizo a propósito.

—Ella, básicamente, me saco a patadas de su habitación, Gigi. Ella claramente no me quiere aquí.

—Estoy segura que no es verdad. Ella está agotada. Ha estado trabajando en su tesis por semanas y ya casi termina. Solo está intentando sobrevivir. ¿No recuerdas como eras en tus últimas semanas del posgrado?

William dio un respingo. Él se había quebrado más que algunas veces con Gigi en ese periodo.

—Entiendo tu punto. Aun así creo que ha sido un error venir. Creí que podía ayudar. Estaba claramente en un error.

—Solo prométeme que no te irás sin hablar con ella de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la mentira. Lizzie le había hecho ver que no lo quería alrededor, y él no tenía la intención de molestarla de nuevo. Le llamaría cuando estuviera de nuevo en San Francisco.

—Wiliam… —Su hermana no sonaba convencida.

—Gigi, todo estará bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Eres mi hermano, es mi trabajo preocuparme —William sonrió. Era un hombre afortunado por tenerla.

—Hablando de preocuparse, ¿dónde estás? ¿Fitz te llevo a casa?

—Estamos en el auto en este momento. Estoy a salvo, William.

—Sí, yo la cuido Darce, ella está bien —La voz de Fitz sonó en el fondo.

—Está bien. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, Gigi.

Prácticamente pudo oírla poner los ojos en blanco cuando le contestaba:

—Lo haré.

—Buenas noches, Gigi.

—Buenas noches, William.

Dejo el celular a un lado, e intento concentrarse en su libro, pero después de leer el mismo pasaje siete veces seguidas, suspiro y apago las luces. Gigi le mando un mensaje diez minutos más tarde. Estaba de nuevo pensando el Lizzie maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo. No estaba en su naturaleza ser así, y posiblemente, lo había arruinado todo. Le tomó mucho tiempo poder dormir y cuando lo hizo fueron unos sueños muy inquietantes.

LB LB LB LB LB.

Unos rayos de sol matutinos golpearon la cortina de la habitación de Lizzie, despertándola unas pocas horas después de que ella se fuera a la cama, cayera exhausta y se durmiera. La visita de William la noche anterior la hizo determinarse a terminar su tesis, y se quedó despierta a altas horas de la madrugada para terminar. El pensamiento de ver a William al día siguiente, libre y sin carga de trabajo la ayudaron a dar el último tirón. Todo el tiempo en el que sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar o sus dedos comenzaban a doler; el pensamiento de verlo cuando terminara le recargaba la energía.

Cuando finalmente tecleo la última palabra e imprimió todo el documento, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Lizzie sintió la tentación de ir a Netherfield a verlo, pero se dijo a sí misma que William estaba dormido. Entonces instantáneamente ella colapsó en su cama, sin ponerse el pijama y cayó dormida en segundos.

Mientras ella abría los ojos temprano en la mañana gracias a los rayos del sol, tomo su teléfono para checar la hora.

8:10 A.M.

Gimió. Una parte de ella no quería más que volver a dormir, pero una parte más persistente quería que se apresurara y fuera a ver a William. Pero, ¿estaría despierto a esa hora? El pensamiento de él la hizo sonreír. Salió de la cama y todos los pensamientos sobre cuanto sueño tenía, desaparecieron.

No más de treinta minutos después, recién duchada, vistiendo un nuevo vestido azul marino con flores, y con su tesis en la mano, Lizzie estaba en las puertas de Netherfield. Antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y William salió, con su bolsa de viaje colgada en sus hombros, su mandíbula endurecida. Parecía no ver a Lizzie y casi la pisa cuando paso a su lado.

—¿William? —La voz de Lizzie repentinamente se llenó de duda. ¿Ya se iba? Apenas acababa de llegar—. ¿A dónde vas?

William se quedó inmóvil, sin perder el tiempo en preguntarse quién era, lo sabía por el sonido de su voz, una mezcla de alivio y confusión atravesaban su rostro.

—¿Lizzie? Lo siento, no te vi.

—Está bien. Estaba por tocar cuando saliste. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –Él miro hacia su bolsa de viaje.

—Yo… uh… bueno, estaba regresando a San Francisco. Tenías trabajo que hacer y no quería molestarte o distraerte. No debí de haber venido anoche, lo siento.

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta, frunció el ceño escuchando la vacilación en sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que debiste venir. Estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho—. William frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo estás? Pero anoche tú dijiste que me tenía que ir. Que estaba interrumpiendo.

—No me refería…

—Además, no me miraste después de que nos besamos.

El dolor era evidente en su voz y los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron al recordar la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de cómo él tomó sus palabras y acciones.

—Oh por Dios, no. William, jamás lo quise decir de esa manera, lo siento —Lizzie se acercó a él y señaló los escalones de la entrada—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Se sentaron en el escalón más alto. Lizzie era consciente de su proximidad y tomo toda la determinación que tenía para concentrarse en la conversación en lugar que en el calor que irradiaban sus hombros y rodillas en el momento en el que se tocaban. Lizzie se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, trago saliva antes de hablar.

—William, jamás quise darte la idea de que no quería que estuvieras aquí. Porque sí quiero que estés aquí, más de lo que podrías imaginar.

—¿En serio? —La esperanza llenó los ojos de William, y Lizzie de repente se sintió como si quisiera llorar; odiaba hacerle daño.

—Claro que sí —Lizzie busco su mano, no podía soportar no tocarlo, ofrecerle consuelo físico que fueran junto con sus palabras—. Solo llegaste en un mal momento anoche. Todo el día traté de no pensar en ti o pensar cuanto te extrañaba para poder terminar la tesis y por fin lo había logrado cuando apareciste. Estaba frustrada porque quería tirar todo y estar contigo, pero sabía que no podía. Por eso no te mire. No podía. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, jamás habría sido posible dejarte ir y no hubiese podido terminar la tesis anoche.

Lizzie saco una pila de páginas de su bolso y las puso en su regazo.

—¿Lo terminaste? —William la miro con asombro. Lizzie asintió.

—Anoche, después de que te fuiste. La idea de que iba a estar libre para verte cuando terminara me dio la energía que necesitaba. Lo único que queda por hacer es revisar los errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Así que está prácticamente terminada.

William miro a Lizzie, después a la tesis y de nuevo a Lizzie.

—¿Así que no estás enojada conmigo por interrumpirte? – Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario. Jamás la habría terminado si no hubieras llegado a darme un poco de motivación extra —Lizzie tomo cuidadosamente su tesis y la puso en su bolso. Se levantó y lo miro fijamente—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o nos vamos a quedar en la entrada todo el día?

—En un minuto… —Se levantó dejando su bolsa en el suelo antes de que sus manos tomaran el rostro de Lizzie gentilmente. Hizo una pausa, estudiaba su rostro haciendo que el aliento de Lizzie se quedara en su garganta para después acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Este beso fue más urgente que el que tuvieron la noche anterior y Lizzie se perdió en él, dejando que todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se evaporaran en el momento en el que ella le regresaba el beso. Todo lo que importaba era la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, sus lenguas fusionándose y el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Pronto los dos se separaron en busca de aire, sus rostros aún estaban juntos como si ninguno de los dos soportara la idea de separarse. Lizzie lo volvió a besar, más gentilmente esta vez, con cada presión en sus labios infundía una disculpa por haberlo lastimado y gratitud de que estuviera ahí. Él respondió de la misma manera, y varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos estuviera listo para parar. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, William le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy contenta de que estés aquí —susurro Lizzie abrazándolo de vuelta. No tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Yo también.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Varias horas después estaban en la librería de Netherfield, trabajando juntos para hacer una última revisión a la tesis. Habían desarrollado un sistema donde William leía cada página meticulosamente, encerrando un círculo los errores gramaticales u ortográficos que el encontraba para después dárselos a Lizzie para que hiciera los cambios en su laptop.

William hizo una pausa de su lectura y tomo un momento para mirar a Lizzie. Estaba concertada la punta de su lengua salía por el medio de sus labios mientras ella estudiaba una página que le había dado y él estaba de nuevo anonadado por su belleza. Le seguía sorprendiendo que ella estuviera ahí en persona, solo a unos metros de él. Después de semanas de una interacción mínima era algo extraño, sin embargo, le asombraba lo natural que se sentía estar juntos en una misma habitación, de vez en cuando hablaban para aclarar un punto o tomar un descanso, pero en su mayoría trabajaban en equipo en un silencio confortable. Era placentero y lo hacía querer más.

No habían hablado sobre San Francisco desde que Lizzie se había concentrado, como debía ser, en terminar la tesis, pero él había estado pensando en las próximas semanas. Desde que había regresado a casa después de su dichosa primera semana juntos, había comenzado a imaginarla en su apartamento – tomando café en la mesa del comedor, acostada en el sofá mientras leía un libro cómodamente, acurrucada con él en su cama. A pesar del hecho que ella nunca ha puesto un pie en su apartamento, sentía su presencia cerca y deseaba con todo su ser que esas escenas en su imaginación se volvieran realidad.

Como si sintiera el peso de su mirada, Lizzie lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con un rubor en las mejillas por lo intensa que era su mirada.

—Me perdí en mis pensamientos —Lizzie fingió jadear de manera dramática.

—¿Es posible? ¿William Darcy está soñando despierto? —William río entre dientes y puso los papeles restantes de la tesis en el sofá que tenía a un lado.

—Incluso un CEO de Pemberley Digital tiene permitido soñar algunas veces, Lizzie Bennet. —Los ojos de Lizzie brillaron en respuesta a su tono de burla y ella también dejo el trabajo a un lado.

—¡Seguramente hay reglas contra eso!

—¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Soy un rebelde! —después de escuchar esto Lizzie comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Jamás creí que dirías eso. —William se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que soy una caja de sorpresas.

—¡Es cierto, de verdad eres una caja de sorpresas! —dijo Lizzie riéndose— Eso es lo que me gusta sobre ti. No es algo que hubiera esperado.

—Las expectativas están sobrevaloradas —respondió William suavemente mientras recordaba con amargura las expectativas que él mismo había tenido que cargar primero con su familia y después con la junta de Pemberly. Había estado intentando cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían de él y la falta de expectativas por falta de Lizzie era algo refrescante

Lizzie lo estudió con mucha atención por un momento.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Solo estaba contemplando como sería nuestra vida cuando te mudes a San Francisco —Tragó saliva nerviosamente, por fin estaba adentrando en el tema en el cual había estado esperando hablarlo con ella desde hace semanas—. ¿Has penado en donde te gustaría vivir?

—En realidad no —La expresión de Lizzie se volvió seria y William no podía dejar de notar la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior y su rostro tomaba un aire ausente mientras pensaba—. Supongo que depende de donde pueda establecer mi compañía. No quiero estar recorriendo una larga distancia todos los días.

—Eso es sabio. —El corazón de William comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido mientras él encontraba el coraje para hacer la siguiente pregunta, sin saber cómo lo tomaría Lizzie—. Eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo. —Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron y él agrego rápidamente—. No es necesario que contestes en este momento.

—William Darcy —Los labios de Lizzie se convirtieron en una sonrisa, y William se comenzó a relajar—, ¿estás insinuando que me mude contigo?

—Sí. No. Quiero decir, sólo si tú quieres —William cerró sus ojos. Estaba haciendo un completo desastre. Debió haber esperado más tiempo, hubiera elegido sus palabras más sabiamente.

El asiento del sofá reboto indicándole que Lizzie se había levantado de su asiento y se había sentado a su lado. Esto fue confirmado cuando ella tomó sus manos.

—William, abre los ojos —dijo con calma. Apretando cariñosamente sus manos. Él abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era amable y gentil pero había un matiz que lo hacía contener el aliento—. William, estoy totalmente halagada por tu oferta y una parte de mi le encantaría decir que sí, solo porque eso garantizaría que te vería todos los días.

Él paso saliva.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nuestra relación es relativamente nueva, para los dos, y no creo que sea buena idea poner ese tipo de presión sobre nosotros ahora. Vivir juntos es muy difícil incluso viviendo bajo las mejores circunstancias, y nosotros apenas nos estamos conociendo bien.

—¿Siempre eres tan práctica, Lizzie?

Lizzie se echó a reír.

—Has visto mis vídeos; sabes que no lo soy. Simplemente no quiero hacer algo que ponga en peligro nuestra relación—Le dio, de nuevo, un apretón de manos —. Significa mucho para mí.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que su pecho se contrajera, una parte de él estaba profundamente decepcionada por el hecho de que ella no aceptara vivir con él, pero sus razones tenían sentido.

—Está bien, puedo respetar eso. – Lizzie sonrió.

—Gracias por comprender, William.

William levantó la mano de Lizzie a la altura de su boca y la beso gentilmente.

—Siempre, Lizzie, siempre.

—

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de algunos de los mejores besos que Lizzie había experimentado en su vida, ella estaba de nuevo en su silla, intentando concentrarse en los últimos detalles de la tesis. En lugar de concentrarse, sus pensamientos se iban a la oferta que William le acababa de hacer y se preguntaba si le iba a decir la otra razón por la que no se quiso mudar con él.

Dinero.

Sabía que no sería un gran problema, y que no lo era para él, pero ella siempre estaba consciente de que tenían uso orígenes muy diferentes respecto a lo financiero. William era alguien que no necesitaba pensar en el dinero porque lo tenía de sobra. Jamás había tenido un apuro por pagar las necesidades básicas como la familia de Lizzie las tenía. Y no lo culpaba por ello, él había nacido en una familia más privilegiada que la suya, pero eso significaba que ambos tenían una idea muy distinta a como venía el dinero. William jamás se había preocupado por el precio, por otro lado Lizzie tenía que considerar cuidadosamente cada compra una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de tomar una decisión final.

Lizzie sabía que tenía que trabajar duro para ello y tenía que salir adelante si su relación con William iba hacia un callejón sin salida, pero lo más importante para ella era ser independiente financieramente. No quería solo salir de casa de sus padres para irse a vivir con su novio rico. Era moderna, independiente y llena de recursos y significaba mucho para ella que su primera "aventura" en la vida adulta reflejara eso.

No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía; San Francisco era una ciudad cara, e iniciar su propia compañía iba a acabar con sus ahorros. En cambio ella necesitaba tener éxito (o fracasar) por su propia cuenta, y eso significaba no mudarse con su novio tan pronto como llegara a la ciudad. Aun así necesitaba tener un apartamento compartido – uno donde los gastos se repartieran entre cuatro o cinco personas.

Aparte también sería una excusa para conocer nuevas personas. Después de todo aparte de William, Gigi, Fitz y la gente con la que convivió en Pemberly Digital solo conocía muy pocas personas en San Francisco.

William le entrego otra hoja de su tesis y Lizzie parpadeó, dejando atrás sus pensamientos. Le sonrió y tomó la página para terminar con los detalles de su tesis. Era algo loco pensar que pronto habría terminado con ese proyecto. Fue parte de su vida por tanto tiempo que le era difícil imaginar que sería de ella no trabajando arduamente en ella constantemente. Sería entregado al día siguiente, y ella sería por fin y oficialmente libre de las obligaciones escolares. El estómago de Lizzie revoloteaba nervioso con el pensamiento. No importaba si estaba lista o no, la siguiente fase de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Continuará_

* * *

Pues había dicho que iba a publicar cada semana, pero quería publicarlo antes. Dependiendo de como avance con la traducción, veré si actualizo antes de la semana. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie sintió como un borrón los días después de la entrega de su tesis. Se pasó haciendo malabarismos con el tiempo entre su familia y su novio, mientras preparaba las cosas para su mudanza a San Francisco. Hasta arregló varias entrevistas con potenciales patrocinadores e hizo una lista de las cosas que necesitaba hacer para empezar su compañía.

William, por su parte, le había ofrecido ayuda en más de una ocasión, pero Lizzie la rechazó. Esto era algo que quería, no, algo que necesitaba hacer por sí misma.

Estaban en la sala de estar en la casa de Lizzie, entrelazados en el sillón esperando a Jane y a Bing, cuando William aclaró la garganta causando que Lizzie levantara la mirada del cuaderno donde anotaba todas las ideas para su compañía.

—Lizzie, ¿has pensado en el nombre que le quieres dar a tu compañía?

Frunciendo el ceño, Lizzie lo miró.

—La verdad, no. Me he concentrado más en lo que le quiero decir a mis potenciales inversionistas.

—Bueno, el nombre es algo importante. En la mayor parte de los casos el nombre provee la primera impresión. Quieres algo que sea destacable, pero también algo que sea profesional.

—Entonces supongo que 'Custome Theater Industries*' está descartado —Lizzie bromeó.

William se rio entre dientes.

—De hecho, algo que esté encaminado en ese concepto no sería mala idea.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Lizzie lo miró sorprendida.

—Las representaciones con disfraz era una de las cosas únicas en tu video diario. Es una de las cosas que destaca y es uno de tus fuertes. Así que algo que aluda a eso no es mala idea; solo necesitas encontrar el correcto.

Después de considerarlo por algunos minutos, Lizzie asintió.

—¿Algo cómo 'Newsie Hat Enterprises**'? —El comentario causó que William frunciera el ceño.

—Eso no sigue exactamente la idea que teníamos en mente.

—Tienes razón. Mmm, seguiré pensando en eso. Gracias.

—Cuando gustes, Lizzie. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudarte como pueda.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas —Con una sonrisa, le contestó.

William inclinó su cabeza para besarla cuando fueron interrumpidos por algo que sonó como un elefante.

—¡Están aquí! —Lydia bajaba las escaleras gritando. Llegó abruptamente frente a ellos, buscando sus brazos a tientas para levantarlos del sillón—. Levántense ustedes dos, Jing ya llegó.

—¿Jing? —William se veía confundido.

Lydia rodó sus ojos mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta.

—Pensé que dijiste que habías visto los videos de Lizzie.

—Lo hice.

—Entonces deberías saber que Jing es el sobrenombre para Jane y Bing —Lydia le lanzó una mirada a Lizzie—. ¿Siempre es así de despistado?

—No es del tipo intuitivo, Lydia —contestó Lizzie con una carcajada.

—Equis.***

Mientras seguían a Lydia, William se acercó a Lizzie.

—¿Lydia también tiene un sobrenombre para nosotros? —William preguntó.

—Claro que lo tengo, Darce-face —contestó Lydia mientras los empujaba hacia afuera.

—¿Quiero saber?

—Dizzie.

—¿Dizzie? —William frunció el ceño, estaba confundido.

—Darcy más Lizzie —dijo Lydia en un suspiró—. No tiene ciencia.

—Oh, supongo que no.

Lizzie tocó el brazo de William cariñosamente. Era notorio para ella que William aún se quedaba perplejo con Lydia, a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

—Solo síguele el juego. Los sobrenombres es la manera en que Lydia muestra afecto.

Antes de que William pudiera responder, Lydia gritó muy fuerte y se echó a correr hacia Jane y Bing que estaban sacando sus maletas de auto que habían rentado. Jane volteo al escuchar el sonido, dejando su maleta en el suelo y abriendo los brazos justo a tiempo cuando Lydia se echó sobre ella.

—¡Janie! Te he extrañado mucho —Jane rió.

—También te extrañaba, Lydia —Le dio un apretón antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar hacia donde Lizzie y William los estaban mirando—. ¡Lizzie! —dijo Jane emocionada mientras veía como William caminaba hacía Bing para saludarlo.

Lydia ya había tomado las maletas de Jane y las metía a la casa cuando Jane y Lizzie terminaban de abrazarse.

—¡Apúrense, chicos! —Los apresuró cuando estaba en el portal—. Mamá hizo pay y quiero comerlo cuando nos cuenten que tan glamuroso y genial es Nueva York.

Lizzie le echó una mirada de complicidad a Jane para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y guiarla a la entrada de la casa.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Jane!

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

—¡Despiértate, dormilona! —La voz animada de Charlotte se entró en los sueños de Lizzie y le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que esa voz era real y que no era parte de sus sueños.

—¿Char? —La voz de Lizzie era ronca, sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no podías venir.

—Soy la jefa, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo bueno de ser jefe si no puedes cambiar algunas cosas? No creíste realmente que me iba a perder la graduación de mi mejor amiga desde que éramos fetos, ¿cierto? —dijo Charlotte sentándose en la cama dándole tiempo a Lizzie para levantarse.

Lizzie bostezó y se enderezó un poco con la ayuda de sus hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Tengo que regresar inmediatamente después de la ceremonia —Charlotte le dio unos golpecitos a Lizzie en la pierna—. Y es por eso que vine tan temprano hoy. Necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

Media hora después estaban sentadas en su café favorito.

—Dime cómo es estar a cargo —Lizzie preguntó en cuanto se fue la mesera con sus órdenes.

—Es mucho trabajo -contestó honestamente Charlotte—. Catherine Debourgh tiene altas expectativas y me dio muchos dolores de cabeza al principio, siempre sobre mí y cuestionando mis decisiones, pero llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora casi siempre me deja sola.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Y Ricky? ¿Has oído de él?

—El Sr. Collins y yo tenemos conferencias telefónicas cada lunes temprano, pero aparte de eso, casi no hablo con él. Está bastante ocupado arreglando las oficinas allá en Canadá.

—Así que ¿estás prácticamente sola?

—Sí, es genial, pero también raro. Toda esta gente que me responden a mí, todos me buscan cuando tienen algún problema y he contratado a algunos pasantes. Está esta chica, Kelsey Geller, creo que tiene bastante potencial.

—Genial. —La camarera les trajo sus bebidas y se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo es ser la jefa? ¿No te da miedo? —dijo Lizzie en voz baja. Charlotte entrecerró los ojos.

—La verdad, no. Aunque hay mucha presión, pero estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.

—Oh... —Lizzie se puso a juguetear con la orilla de su vaso de agua hasta que Charlotte la detuvo.

—Lizzie, ¿qué pasa?

Sus miradas se encontraron. Lizzie trató de filtrar todo el miedo y las emociones que la habían estado rondando recientemente.

—Estoy asustada —susurró finalmente Lizzie—. ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si mi compañía fracasa? ¿Y si no tengo lo que se necesita para ser líder de una compañía multimedia? ¿Y si... -Charlotte se acercó y puso su mano en el brazo de Lizzie. Lizzie la miró por un momento, mientras las palabras se desvanecían.

—Lizzie, escúchame. Te conozco de toda la vida y cuando te propones algo nunca fallas. Tú puedes hacer esto, estoy segura de que puedes.

—¿En verdad lo piensas?

—¡Por supuesto! Lizzie, si alguien puede sacar esto adelante eres tú. Mira que tan exitoso fue tu vlog, aún te están llegando más suscriptores y tu último vídeo fue hace como seis semanas. Y lo hiciste sin intentarlo. Imagínate lo que puedes hacer cuando le dediques un poco de tu tiempo a esto.

La duda y el miedo se comenzaron a desvanecer un poco.

—Gracias, Char.

—Cuando quieras. — dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa—. Ahora cuéntame sobre Darcy y tú. ¿En serio se apareció para sorprenderte la semana pasada?

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

—¡William! —Le saludó Gigi desde el otro extremo de la línea de sillas blancas.

—¡Gigi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no podrías venir —William camino hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo—. Es lindo tenerte aquí, como quiera.

Después de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, Gigi dijo:

—Quería ver a Lizzie graduarse. Aparte me iré a Sandition en unos días y no he visto a mi hermano mayor últimamente.

Una ola de culpa le azotó.

—Perdón, no debí de haberme ido cuando tu gran mudanza estaba tan próxima.

—No seas tonto, William. Tenías que estar aquí con Lizzie. Estoy bien. Yo he estado últimamente ocupada corriendo de un lugar a otro para que todo esté listo antes de irme así que tú no me habrías visto mucho.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, William encamino a su hermana a donde estaba sentada la familia de Lizzie. Presentó a su hermana a la señora y señor Bennet y a Jane antes de sentarse a un lado de Bing e indicarle a su hermana que se sentará a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Lydia? —preguntó Lydia con suavemente— Deseaba conocerla.

—Debería llegar pronto. Ella y Charlotte fueron a ayudar a Lizzie con algo.

Como si hubiese una señal cuando la mencionaban, Lydia apareció de repente con Charlotte detrás de ella.

—¡Oh por Dios! Esperen a ver a Lizzie. Ella se ve súper adorable, más de lo usual.

—Lydia —William hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención—, ella es mi hermana, Georgina.

—Gigi —Le corrigió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh, ¡hola! —Lydia extendió su mano pero Gigi le dio un gran abrazo.

—Es genial poder conocerte al fin —dijo Gigi emocionada—.Te he visto en los vídeos de Lizzie siento como si ya te conociera.

William miro, como Lydia se sentía incómoda y se quitaba a Gigi de encima.

—También es un gusto —Las palabras sonaron forzadas—. ¿Ya conociste a Charlotte?

Antes de que William pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo Lydia empujó a Charlotte hacia Gigi y se dirigió a la silla que estaba vacía a un lado de Jane.

Aunque Gigi saludo amablemente a Charlotte, William podía asegurar que estaba herida por la reacción de Lydia. El propio William estaba perplejo por todo el asunto. El creyó que como él y Gigi tienen mucho en común se iban a llevar bien. Después de todo ambas eran jóvenes, lindas y ambas habían pasado por una relación que las había dejado con el corazón roto. Seguramente eso podía ser como un lazo que las uniría, ¿no? Ahora él estaba confundido.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien la ceremonia comenzó y sus pensamientos se fueron a Lizzie. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella cuando camino por el escenario para ir por su diploma. Había trabajado tan duro para este momento, y él estaba tan feliz de poder estar con ella en este momento para apoyarla. William estudió a Lizzie mientras el resto de sus compañeros pasaban al estrado, estaba tan cautivado que se sorprendió cuando finalizó la ceremonia. Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ella y de repente Lizzie estaba entre sus brazos y él le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Su momento fue fugaz porque su familia fue sobre ellos y repentinamente William estaba al lado de sus seres queridos compartiendo el momento de gloria de Lizzie.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

En el momento en que cayó en su cama después de la graduación, Lizzie estaba total y completamente exhausta. Disfrutaba tener a su familia y amigos cerca, y tener a Gigi había sido una agradable sorpresa, pero la habían agotado y ella estaba ansiosa por dormir.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando caer dormida rápidamente, en vez de eso estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. A pesar de lo físicamente cansada que se sentía, su mente había comenzado a trabajar rápidamente en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Era como si la graduación hubiera desencadenado la horda de miedo y ansiedad sobre su futuro que había estado guardando por semanas para golpear con mucha fuerza y ahora era en lo único que podía pensar.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, tuvo sueños nada placenteros sobre su incierto futuro. Soñó que nadie del staff de su compañía la escuchaba y que no la tomaban en serio. Se reían en su cara cada vez que hablaba y de pronto se encontró en un edificio antiguo, mientras todos sus empleados sin rostro se reían de ella, la apuntaban y la juzgaban. Le gritaban cosas como "Fracaso", "Principiante", "No eres tan buena", de pronto, se despertó jadeando, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lizzie estaba tentada a llamar a William, esperando que la reconfortara, sabiendo que si presencia le ayudaría. Aunque tenía su dedo encima del número en su teléfono, no pudo hacerlo. No quería parecer débil e insegura con él. No quería que la juzgara o que supiera lo aterrorizada que estaba por todos los cambios se avecinaban. En lugar de eso bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para hacerse una taza de té. Después de tomárselo en la oscuridad de la cocina, subió de nuevo a su recámara donde logró dormirse por un par de horas más sin descansar por completo, antes de que la mañana llegara con los cambios de su nueva vida. Su futuro iba a comenzar y no importaba que tan aterrorizada estuviera, iba a enfrentarse a él.

_Continuará_

* * *

Notas de traductora:

*Costumer Theater Industries: Representación con Vestuarios. Lizzie en sus videos usa disfraces para representar a los diferentes personajes y es lo característico de sus videos.

**Newsie Hat Enterprises: Se refiere al sombrero con el que caracteriza a William Darcy en los videos. Le está haciendo una broma.

***Equis: En algunas zonas de México significa "Como sea" y/o "Da igual". En el texto original en inglés la palabra que usa es "Whatevs", que es "Whatever" pero acortado, que quiere decir "Como sea", "Da igual". Pero como está usando una jerga más urbana/callejera, decidimos usar la palabra "equis" a falta de una mejor.

* * *

Pues, nuevamente, les tenemos el capítulo antes de tiempo :) Les recuerdo que esta no es una historia original, la historia está escrita en inglés y yo la estoy traduciendo junto con mi hermana. La historia la pueden encontrar aquí en con el nombre de Uncharted.

Si les gustó el capítulo, háganlo saber en los reviesw, si no, también déjenoslo saber en los reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Lizzie, espera! ¡Olvidas esto!

Lizzie estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta trasera de la camioneta que había pedido prestada y se volteó para ver como Lydia salía a tropezones por la puerta de la casa con una caja de cartón en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Algunas cosas que necesitarás para darle algo de vida a tu apartamento en San Francisco, porque si no será súper aburrido —Lydia puso la caja en las manos de su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahm, gracias —miró dentro de la caja, notando un portarretratos con una fotografía de ella y Lydia. Guardó la caja en la camioneta y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su hermana pequeña—. Yo también te voy a extrañar, Lydia.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a extrañar? Son solo un montón de cosas que tome al azar —A pesar de las palabras de Lydia, pero una pequeña sonrisa delató que sus palabras no eran verdad.

—Por supuesto —Lizzie miro hacia su casa, donde podía ver a su madre rondando por el umbral—. ¿Estás segura que estarás bien estando aquí sola?

El rostro de Lydia se entristeció un poco pero asintió.

—Sí, estaré bien, hermana. Puedo manejar a mamá y papá por mi cuenta.

—Me preocupa más mamá intentando manejarte a ti. Especialmente ahora que eres la única hija soltera que le queda, aparte ella no sabe de… —Lizzie se calló de inmediato, el rostro de su hermana se había puesto pálido. — Lo siento; no estaba pensando lo que decía.

—No, está bien. Tienes razón. Pero papá me puede ayudar con mamá y estaba pensando que tal vez debería tomar algunas clases extra o algo por el estilo. Eso me ayudará a saber qué es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Así que probablemente esté en casa poco tiempo.

Lizzie estudió a su hermana por un largo rato; ella y Lydia se había unido mucho en los últimos meses y, egoístamente, una parte de ella quería llevar a su pequeña hermana a San Francisco con ella. Aunque algunas veces quería meter a Lydia en una burbuja para protegerla, sabía que su hermanita necesitaba resolver algunas cosas ella sola. Eso no hacía ni haría que ella dejara de preocuparse.

Suspiro, y cerró la puerta trasera de la van, diciendo:

—Si necesitas un descanso solo dímelo. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, ¿entendido?

—Oh, ten por seguro que te iré a visitar, hermana —Lydia abrazó a su hermana—. No puedo esperar para ver qué tipo de cosas caras y elegantes tendrás gracias al Darce-Face

—Lydia ya habíamos hablado de esto; tendré mi propio departamento —dijo Lizzie mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Sí, pero el Darce se asegurará de que no sea en algún barrio malo. Te digo, será algo elegante y yo quiero verlo.

—De acuerdo, Lydia —Lizzie dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, mientras su padre señalaba su reloj. Ya necesitaba irse si no quería quedarse atascada en el tráfico de San Francisco—. Dios, realmente te voy a extrañar.

—Yo igual —Lydia le dio otro abrazo rápido y luego señaló hacia la casa—. Ahora ve a despedirte de papá y mamá antes de que todo este asunto te deje con tu maquillaje arruinado.

Riendo, Lizzie se dirigió hacia sus padres y los abrazó. La noche anterior habían tenido una larga charla, así que no había necesidad de largas despedidas con lágrimas. Ya tenían todo dicho por ahora.

Cinco minutos después, empezó a conducir hacia Netherfield, donde se encontraría con William. De ahí iban a conducir en la van y en el carro de ella (que ya estaba ahí) hacia la ciudad. En la señal de alto del final de la calle, Lizzie miró hacia la casa de su infancia por última vez. Aunque estaría regresando para las festividades, nunca sería de nuevo su hogar. El carro detrás sonó la bocina, causando que Lizzie pegara un brinco. De mala gana, alejó sus ojos de la casa, concentrándose en conducir hacia su nueva vida.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William miró el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que Lizzie seguí atrás de él. Se habían topado con el tráfico unas 10 millas afuera de San Francisco, pero ahora estaban en el corazón de la ciudad y no quería que ella se perdiera mientras iban al área residencial donde vivía.

Mientras se estacionaba afuera del edificio donde vivía, sintió nervios ante la idea de Lizzie viendo su hogar por primera vez. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Será demasiado elegante para ella? ¿Demasiado masculino? Después de mucho negociar, había logrado convencerla de que sería prudente para ella quedarse con él los primeros días, así ella podría buscar su propio departamento sin prisas. En secreto, una parte de él deseaba que ella decidiera que estaba bien quedarse con él, pero ella había sido bastante inflexible en ese punto. Aun así, aunque sabía que ella no se quedaría ahí muchos días, él anticipó que los días que pasaría bastante tiempo ahí y era importante para él que ella se sintiera cómoda.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preocupándose, Lizzie se estacionó detrás de él. Salió del auto, mirando el edificio de tres plantas que estaba en frente de ella. Grandes ventanales clásicos adornaban el frente del edificio, un largo sendero y unas escaleras daban lugar a tres puertas enumeradas.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —Lizzie preguntó y William sonrió al escuchar el desconcierto en su voz.

—¿No es lo que esperabas? —William sacó el bolso de viaje del coche y se la echó al hombro. Descargarían el resto en la mañana.

—No exactamente —Lizzie trató de tomar su bolso, pero él negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta para abrirla, esperando por ella. Ella frunció el ceño, sacó su bolso de mano del auto, se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas y lo siguió. Mientras cruzaban las puertas, Lizzie pensó en voz alta—. Te imaginaba más en algún edificio moderno, esos con un portero y un elegante elevador y esas cosas. Ya sabes, como en las películas.

William sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la cerradura de la puerta del medio.

—Esas cosas son más de Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Aparte, prefiero algo con más carácter.

—Siempre me sorprendes.

Sonriendo, sostuvo la puerta para ella, revelando una pequeña entrada con un armario para abrigos y un zapatero muy bien organizado. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba una escalera curva de madera que daba a la sala de estar. William guiaba el recorrido, mirando a escondidas a Lizzie, para intentar medir sus reacciones. Su cara era frustrantemente ilegible mientras examinaba la habitación. Sus ojos iban de la cocina moderna y elegante, con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable al amplio comedor donde estaba la antigua mesa de comedor que su madre había comprado cuando era niño.

El comedor daba directo a la sala de estar, la habitación favorita de William. Su escritorio, un sillón de lectura y varias estanterías llenaban la esquina trasera de la habitación y le servía de oficina. A un lado de esto, había un largo sillón con forma de L, que descansaba en una pared con grandes ventanales. Por insistencia de Gigi había comprado un cómodo sofá reclinable, en vez del clásico sofá que tenía en mente, y se había convertido en su lugar favorito para descansar después de un día largo en el trabajo. Una gran pantalla plana estaba colgada en la pared. En la esquina opuesta al escritorio, estaba una de las características favoritas en el apartamento de William, una hermosa chimenea con la repisa tallada a mano que el anterior dueño había construido. La mirada de Lizzie se posó en las fotografías que adornaban la repisa y un momento después, se acercó a ellas, estudiándolas con interés.

—¿Ellos son tus padres? —preguntó en voz baja, señalando una de las fotografías.

William dejó el bolso cerca del pasillo que da a los dormitorios, y se acercó a ella.

—Sí, esta era la fotografía favorita de mi madre. Fue tomada el día de su cumpleaños, cuando yo tenía nueve.

—¿Dónde es?

—En el parque Golden Gate. Mi madre amaba ese lugar y en el verano íbamos todos los domingos en la tarde. Mi padre trabajaba regularmente los fines de semana, pero se nos unía cuando podía —Sonrió con tristeza, recordando las tardes que pasó en ese parque con su familia. Esos habían sido los días más despreocupados de su infancia. Era el único momento donde podía olvidar que era el heredero de un imperio de las comunicaciones y ser simplemente un niño.

—Te ves feliz. Estás sonriendo.

—Suenas sorprendida.

—Bueno, no fue hasta hace poco que supe que podías.

—Para ser honesto, después de que mis padres murieran, no tenía mucho por lo que sonreír. Hasta que te conocí.

Lizzie se sonrojó y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre esto. Sé que es doloroso.

William sacudió la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Quiero platicarte sobre ellos. Te hubieran adorado.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Lizzie mostraban inseguridad mientras lo veía.

William acomodó un mechón de cabello de Lizzie detrás de su oreja y puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Hay pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro, y esta es una de esas. Mi madre hubiera estado encantada por ti. Estaría feliz por sacar mi lado divertido. Siempre pensó que yo era muy serio. Mi padre estaría impresionado por tu inteligencia e ingenio. Hubiera aprobado el que iniciaras tu propia compañía. Él admiraba la ambición.

—Suena a que eran gente maravillosa —susurró Lizzie, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a William.

—Lo eran. A veces me arrepiento por no haber apreciado sus cualidades antes de perderlos —Recordó el resentimiento que le tenía a sus padres años antes de que murieran. Había odiado la presión que su padre le había puesto para que se convirtiera en su protegido en Pemberley Digital y hubo veces que pensó en romper el molde y estudiar otra cosa que no fuera negocios en la Universidad, solo para llevar la contraria. Aunque nunca tuvo el coraje para enfrentarse a su familia, terminó siendo una bendición. Amaba Pemberley y se sentía honrado de seguir con el legado familiar.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabían.

—Tal vez —William meneó la cabeza—. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos acomodar tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados y preparar algo para cenar.

Parecía que Lizzie iba a protestar, pero un segundo después asintió.

—Es un buen plan. Me muero de hambre.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzie se apoyó en el mostrador que estaba en medio de la cocina de William, tomando su café en con pequeños sorbos mientras veía a su alrededor, examinando de nuevo el lugar con la luz de la mañana. A pesar de que solo había estado 12 horas, Lizzie ya se sentía cómoda. No se sentía tan hogareño como la casa en la que creció, pero era cálida y acogedora y parecía reflejar lo mejor de William.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, William apareció por detrás, la envolvió en sus brazos y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

Sonriendo, Lizzie se dio vuelta en sus brazos, acercó su cara y lo besó profundamente, causando un pequeño "Oh" de sorpresa antes de besarla de vuelta.

—Buenos días, dormilón —Lizzie bromeó minutos después.

—¡Buenos días! —Mientras intentaba alcanzar su taza de café, el brazo de William rozó el hombro desnudo de Lizzie y ella se estremeció. La noche anterior habían estado muy cansados para siquiera pensar en eso, pero ahora, en la frescura de la mañana, Lizzie estaba híper consciente de los solos que estaban. Aunque habían logrado algunos momentos a solas en Netherfield y en la habitación de Lizzie, no habían tenido la oportunidad de "ir hasta el final", como Lydia diría. No era que Lizzie no quisiera, claro que lo _quería_, pero en esos momentos su relación era muy nueva como para dar ese paso y desde entonces, habían estado separados o rodeados de amigos y familiares.

Parecía que los pensamientos de William iban por el mismo sendero, porque fijó su mirada en la de ella mientras dejaba su café y deliberadamente acariciaba el brazo de Lizzie de arriba abajo. Lizzie tragó con fuerza, su corazón latiendo el doble de rápido. Como si hubiera un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse, espesando el aire entre ellos. Justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, un fuerte pitido sonó desde el bolsillo de Darcy, se separaron de un brinco; el momento estaba perdido.

—Lo siento —William dijo genuinamente, mientras sacaba su teléfono—. Mi alarma me acaba de recordar que tengo una reunión a las 8:30.

Lizzie miró el reloj de la estufa. Ya eran las 8:05.

—Supongo que te tienes que ir.

La decepción hizo eco en los ojos de William.

—Sí, tengo que —Agarró de nuevo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo—. ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?

—Caza de apartamentos —Lizzie notó como William desvió la mirada. No tenía que decirle nada para que ella supiera que el aún esperaba que cediera y se quedara con él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Logró decir después de un largo silencio— Estoy seguro de que Gigi puede…

—No, está bien. Ya tengo una lista que encontré en internet. Espero poder ir a verlos hoy.

William asintió, tomó un gran trago de café y puso la taza en el mostrador.

—Bien. Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, tienes mi número. Estaré en casa alrededor de las seis, si gustas podemos ir a cenar.

—Seguro —Lizzie se acercó a besar su mejilla—. Que tengas un buen día.

William se inclinó para besarla apropiadamente.

—Igual tú —Con eso, cogió su maletín y bajó las escaleras que dan hacia la puerta principal, dejando a Lizzie sola averiguando cuál sería su próximo paso.

_Continuará._

* * *

Lamento el día de retraso, estuve haciendo maletas y limpiando y haciendo cosas de ama de casa :P Pero ya aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Si les gusta, dejen un comentario y si no, también. Los comentarios nos ayudan a seguir y sus críticas a mejorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Suspirando, Lizzie dejó caer su laptop al sofá de cuero negro de William. Los apartamentos que tenía en su lista ya no estaban disponibles, así que se vio obligada a volver a buscar, viendo anuncios en algunas páginas hasta que sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Hasta el momento la docena de anuncios que había encontrado dentro de su rango de precio, la mitad ya estaba rentado, dos estaban en barrios a los que no mandaría ni a su peor enemigo y tres habían quedado de llamar de vuelta. Se las había arreglado para concretar una cita esa misma tarde, pero en general, todo era muy desanimado. ¿Siempre era tan difícil encontrar un lugar para vivir?

Sabía que este era solo el primer día y que no eran cosas que pasaran instantáneamente. Pero aun así esperaba que tomara tanto tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por tener un lugar donde pudiera concentrarse en su empresa y en su relación con William.

Su teléfono se iluminó de repente, acompañado de un corto zumbido y una tonadita divertida, que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Al mirar el teléfono, Lizzie sonrió. Era un mensaje de Lydia.

**—Sgues viva? No llamast ni mndast msj**

**Lizzie rio mientras leía el mensaje**

**—Sí, lo siento. Se nos hizo tarde ayer**

**—Lo entiendo. Stabas dmasiado ocupada echandot al Darceface cmo para rcordar al pueblo**

**—¡LYDIA!**

**—No ngañas a nadie, Lizzie**

**—Dormí en la cuarto de invitados anoche**

**—Equis. Mary llgo. M tngo q ir. Me algro d q no stes muerta**

**—Gracias. También te quiero, Lydia**

**—Ns vmos**

Sacudiendo su cabeza, pero sonriendo, Lizzie dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo cuando su teléfono se iluminó de nuevo. Esta vez era Gigi.

**—¡Bienvenida a San Francisco! Asumo que mi hermano y tú llegaron bien.**

**—Sí. Él ya está en el trabajo**

**—Típico. ¿Qué harás hoy?**

**—Iré a buscar apartamentos**

**—Eww, apesta. ¿Has tenido suerte?**

**—Aún no estoy segura. Iré a ver algunos lugares en un rato**

**—Bien, entonces te dejo libre. ¿Iremos a comer mañana?**

**—Definitivamente**

**—¡Genial! Te encuentro en el apartamento de William y de ahí nos vamos**

**—Suena bien**

Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, Lizzie gruño y se arrastró del sofá. Necesitaba alistarse ya para poder ir a ver el apartamento.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

William estaba hundido con su trabajo. Entre sus juntas de trabajo, su inesperada visita a Lizzie y ayudarla a mudarse, él había estado fuera del trabajo por unas tres semanas. Aun que se había estado comunicando todo el tiempo, aún había un par de docenas de cosas que necesitaban su atención de inmediata. Su asistente personal, Janice, había organizado todo según la prioridad, pero él sabía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Para hacerlo aún pero, Brian Kallechenko había hecho una junta de emergencia para esa tarde. El Señor Kallechenko era uno de los más importantes miembros de la junta y se había opuesto rotundamente a que William fuera el CEO después de la muerte de sus padres. En los últimos años, después de que William había demostrado innumerables, que habían hecho una tregua al momento de trabajar, que básicamente era que ambos eran muy educados al momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaban. El hecho era que, literalmente, había hecho una junta con razones que le eran desconocidas a William cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

La pantalla de su celular, repentinamente, se encendió recordándole la junta y William suspiro. Había tenido la esperanza de poder hablar con Lizzie antes de irse, pero había estado tan ocupado que el tiempo no había sido suficiente. En cambio, le escribió un mensaje y cuando estaba a punto de presionar "enviar" Janice entro con una pila de papeles que eran de la junta.

—Gracias, Janice. —dijo mientras aceptaba la pila, se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala de conferencias. Janice camino a su lado hasta que llego a su escritorio.

—No hay problema, señor.

Él estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

—¿Podrías, por favor, llamar y hacer una reservación para dos a Scoma's?

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?

William lo pensó. Esa junta le iba a quitar algo de tiempo.

—A las 8:00, para estar seguros.

—Claro, ya la hago.

—Gracias — William continuó caminando hacia la sala de conferencias y se alarmo a ver a todos los miembros de la junta sentados mientras lo esperaban.

—Qué bueno que al fin decides unírtenos, William —dijo Brian Kallechenko que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y lo miraba fijamente.

Sin darle importancia al comentario sarcástico de Brian, William sonrió al resto de los miembros de la junta y se sentó en su lugar en la punta de la mesa. Después de tomarse un momento para saludar personal mente a los demás miembros y preguntar por su bienestar, se sentó rígidamente, William observo a Brian con una mirada de acero que este le regreso.

—Me alegra verte, Brian —mintió. Esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado muy forzada—. ¿Cómo están Margaret y las chicas?

—Están bien —contesto fríamente.

—Me alegro —William uso su mejor sonrisa falsa—. Entonces, Brian, ¿te importaría decirnos el propósito de este inesperada reunión?

Brian carraspeo.

—Claro. Bueno, como todos sabemos, la prueba de The Sanditon Domino Beta comienza la próxima semana, y tengo algunas serias preocupaciones.

William se tuvo que controlar para no rodar sus ojos cuando Brian contaba sus preocupaciones. William había estado en lo incorrecto. No iba a ser un día muy largo. Iba a ser un día extremadamente largo. Gracias a Dios podría ver a Lizzie después de que todo terminara.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Para cuando Lizzie terminó de ducharse y vestirse, dos de las personas a las que les había dejado mensaje le habían llamado de vuelta para organizar dos visitas más esa tarde. Su teléfono vibró cuando bajaba las escaleras. Ya que se acomoda en su auto, revisó el teléfono, sonriendo mientras veía un mensaje de William diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que deseaba estar con ella y no en la oficina.

**—Créeme, mi día no es mejor.**

**La caza de apartamentos es horrible.**

**También te extraño, te veo esta noche.**

**xoxo**

Esperó unos momentos para ver si respondía, pero cuando su teléfono permaneció en silencio, pensó que probablemente estaba muy ocupado, así que aventó su celular al asiento del pasajero y encendió el auto.

Incluso a la mitad del día, el tráfico era más lento de lo que esperaba, aun así consiguió llegar a tiempo a la primera cita. Aparcó en el lado izquierdo de la calle, como se lo habían indicado y con cuidado, acomodó las llantas de lado ya que la calle estaba empinada. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la casa indicada. Como en el edificio de William, las casas de los vecinos estaban pegadas a cada lado, pero a diferencia del edificio de William, este no tenía los grandes ventanales y el encanto. La casa estaba pintada de color azul aqua y unos toldos rosas rotos colgaban de cada una de las ventanas. El pequeño pedazo de cemento que era como un porche estaba cubierto de basura y de muebles rotos, Lizzie tuvo que poner mucha atención a donde pisaba para no tropezar con algo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, que estaba pintada de un rosa chillón.

Pensó en regresar a su auto, pero se auto convenció de quedarse. Ella más que nadie, sabía que las apariencias suelen engañar y estaba tratando bastante en no prejuiciar a la gente o a las situaciones. Tomando un gran respiro, tocó la puerta. Se abrió casi de inmediato, revelando a una chica con el cabello falsamente rubio, usando un top morado y pantalones de piel. La chica estaba mascando un gran pedazo de goma de mascar haciendo mucho ruido, Lizzie pensó que no podía tener más de 19 años.

—Tú debes de ser Liz —dijo la chica en tono aburrido—. Soy Trish.

—De hecho, es Lizzie —La corrigió. Trish rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea. ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Contra su mejor juicio, Lizzie entró e inmediatamente lo lamentó. La habitación principal era una pocilga. Toda la superficie disponible estaba cubierta con latas de soda y botellas de alcohol, ropa, basura e incluso comida vieja. Lizzie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no atragantarse cuando vio algo verde debajo de la mesa de café. Prejuicio o no, Lizzie sabía que no había manera de que ella viviera ahí. Eso fue confirmado un momento después, cuando un montón de basura en el sofá empezó a moverse, revelando a un chico con resaca y muy nervioso con el cabello largo y grasiento.

—Este es Luke, es uno de los que viven aquí —dijo Trish, inconsciente del horror de Lizzie—. Somos seis.

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

—El anuncio decía que eran tres habitaciones, ¿no?

Trish se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, dos por habitación. Ven, te mostraré.

Antes de que Lizzie pudiera protestar, Trish ya había avanzado hacia la pequeña (y muy sucia) cocina, para llegar a un oscuro pasillo. Trish abrió una de las puertas, revelando una pequeña habitación con dos camas. Una cama estaba deshecha y muy revuelta, la otra estaba completamente desnuda, con manchas sospechosas. El piso estaba lleno de ropa y libros.

—Esta sería tu habitación —Trish explicó—. Estarías compartiendo con Shawna, que está en el trabajo. Trabaja en una tienda de tatuajes, en la calle Haight.

—Bien —Lizzie se puso a hacer planes para salir rápidamente de ahí—. Um, tengo que ir a ver otro lugar, así que tengo que irme, pero gracias por mostrarme la casa.

Trish se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente.

—Como sea. Si estás interesada, tienes mi número. No esperes mucho.

Lizzie asintió, a pesar de que sabía que nunca llamaría a ese número de nuevo. Tan pronto como salió, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, saboreando la frescura del aire. No podía creer que había gente viviendo así. Temblando ante la idea, caminó rápidamente a su auto y verificó la siguiente dirección, esperando que fuera mejor.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Como se predijo, William se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina. La ridícula junta de Kallechenko le había tomado más de la mitad de su tarde y de lo único que habían hecho era revisar todos los detalles sobre el proyecto de Sandition que ya había sido revisado con anterioridad en las reuniones anteriores. Honestamente, había sido una pérdida de tiempo para todos y William se estaba volviendo loco intentando averiguar que traía entre manos Kallechenko. No se había hecho ningún cambio en la reunión, a menos que contaran el cambio de humor de William.

Su único contacto con Lizzie desde la mañana habían sido una pequeña serie de mensajes de texto sobre la cena y él le mando un mensaje en ese momento, al darse cuenta que no tenía tiempo para regresar al apartamento si querían conservar su reservación.

**—Mis disculpas, Lizzie, estoy dejando la oficina en este instante.**

** Enviaré un auto para ti y nos veremos allá.**

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

**—Me encanta lo formal que son tus mensajes siempre.**

**—Opino que todo tipo de correspondencia debe ser debidamente escrita.**

**—Entonces jamás le mandes mensajes a Lydia, ¡tendrías pesadillas!**

** No necesitas mandar un auto, puedo manejar.**

**—Claro que puedes, pero yo tengo mi auto. Si tú vas sin el tuyo podrías regresar a casa juntos.**

** Además, ya lo he mandado.**

**—Okay.**

** Entonces, ¿te veré pronto?**

William sonrío, el simple pensamiento de ver a Lizzie hacía que se olvidará de lo malo que había sido su día.

—**Absolutamente. **

Mientras le mandaba los mensajes a Lizzie, William había cerrado su oficina y dirigido hacia la planta principal. Rápidamente aseguró el edificio, y después, sin mirar hacia atrás camino hacia su auto y condujo.

Habían pasado unos cinco u ocho minutos cuando William finalmente había llegado al restaurante. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver a Lizzie parada afuera, abrazaba su chaqueta roja contra su cuerpo. Ella lo estaba buscando con la mirada y cuando por fin lo encontró su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa que causo que su corazón se parará por un segundo.

—Lizzie —susurró, incapaz de poder ocultar el asombro de su voz. Ella estaba ahí, en San Francisco y esa era su primera cita en la ciudad. Repentinamente la noche se comenzó a sentir más importante de lo que había sido un minuto antes y rápidamente él cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios en un apasionado beso que los tomó a los dos por sorpresa. Cuando Lizzie se relajó y se dejó llevar, William recordó el momento que tuvieron en la mañana y su deseo por ella subió a niveles exponenciales.

Un auto tocando la bocina en el Embarcadero los asusto a los dos, y se separaron, y de repente recordaron que estaban en un lugar público.

William sintió como se sonrojaba.

—Lo siento, no debí…

Lizzie sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano de William, tranquilizándolo.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Probablemente deberíamos… —dijo señalando al restaurant, sintiéndose frustrados por su repentina incapacidad de completar sus frases.

—Sí —Lizzie le apretó la mano tranquilizadoramente y lo siguió hacia el restaurant.

Unos minutos después estaban sentados en una mesa apartada, con una vela encendida enfrente de ellos y a un lado de una ventana que daba hacia la bahía.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Lizzie, después de haber ordenado su comida y los meseros se habían retirado—. ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—No muy seguido. Es uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Gigi, así que la traigo aquí cuando puedo. Tienen buena comida.

—Y una buena vista —Lizzie agregó, mirándolo a él en vez del agua de afuera y la intensidad de su mirada lo hizo ruborizarse de nuevo.

—Y una buena vista —él repitió, devolviéndole la mirada. Las mejillas de Lizzie se sonrojaron y un momento después bajo la mirada.

William se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Lizzie, causando que de nuevo levantara la mirada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le preguntó, dejando su mano sobre la de ella.

Observó como Lizzie miraba sus manos por un momento, luego volteó su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos entre los de él, levantó sus ojos para mirar los ojos de William.

—Horrible.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —William preguntó y Lizzie le contó la horrible experiencia con la primera casa.

—Y no hay necesidad de decir que no los volveré a llamar —Lizzie terminó.

William no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

—Parece una buena opción. Dijiste que habías visto tres lugares, ¿cómo son los demás?

—Mejores.

—¿Pero?

Lizzie suspiró.

—Bueno, uno de ellos estaba encima de la tienda de discos en la calle Powell. No era muy limpio que digamos, pero no era un peligro para la salud tampoco, y las personas que viven ahí parecen estar bien, supongo.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Eran puros hombres viviendo ahí. Y todos son jóvenes y están en la universidad. Está bien, pero no estoy segura de que eso sea para mí.

William sintió una punzada de celos con la posibilidad de Lizzie viviendo con otro hombre, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó. Él confiaba en Lizzie, y aparte, ella no parecía interesada en el lugar como quiera.

—¿Y el tercer lugar?

—Ese era, probablemente, el mejor de los tres. Solo dos compañeros, y ambos son un poco más viejos y están trabajando en la universidad lo que creo es mejor. Además, era una casa que se veía muy cuidada y limpia.

—Suena bien. ¿Cuáles son los contras?

—Está bastante lejos de donde tú vives.

William no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Lizzie rió, y apretó su mano.

—Exacto.

—Aunque como quiera deberías considerarlo —dijo William a regañadientes.

—Lo sé y lo haré —Los meseros les llevaron su comida y pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que Lizzie habló de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Cuéntame sobre tu día.

Pasaron el resto de la cena en una conversación cómoda, y William se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había estado tan relajado en una cita. Las chicas con las que salía tenían unas expectaciones muy altas sobre él. Ellas o esperaban que las entretuvieran o lo atacaban con incómodas preguntas personales. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta en la que sintiera que podía ser él mismo y donde no estuviera esa presión que el apellido Darcy imponía. Con Lizzie era diferente. Cómodo. Real. Sencillo.

Casi se carcajeó con sus pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo definía su relación con Lizzie hace seis meses, "sencillo" hubiera sido la última palabra que hubiera usado. Complicado, confuso o sin posibilidades hubieran sido más exactas. Pero ninguna de esas palabras aplicaba en este momento.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Lizzie, alcanzando su mano.

—Solo pensaba en lo lejos que hemos llegado. Incluso hace tres meses no me hubiera podido imaginar que estaríamos aquí.

Lizzie parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente las palabras de William.

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar donde estaríamos ahora si no hubiera hecho aquella llamada telefónica?

—Hace tiempo que aprendí a que es mejor no pensar demasiado en los "hubiera". Te pueden volver loco —William cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras recuerdos involuntarios sobre la muerte de sus padres llenaban su cabeza. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en cómo hubiera podido evitar la muerte de sus padres. Por supuesto que nunca hizo diferencia alguna, solo habían logrado que los extrañara aún más.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lizzie mientras apretaba su mano.

William abrió los ojos y asintió.

—Estoy bien —Y en verdad lo estaba, porque estaba con ella.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Dieron una caminata después de la cena, caminaban tomados de la mano a la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua. La tensión que ella había sentido entre ellos en la mañana había estado presente durante la comida y se había intensificado en cada momento en el cuál sus manos se tocaban o sus ojos se encontraban, o sus rodillas chocaban debajo de la mesa. Ahora, mientras caminaban juntos, Lizzie sentía que la energía entre ellos continuaba creciendo y sentía que estallaría si no hacía algo al respecto.

Por un momento, sin embargo, se estaba divirtiendo. Era una hermosa noche y a pesar de las luces de la ciudad detrás de ellos podía ver algunas estrellas en el cielo. Podía oler el aire salado de la bahía y el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla era tranquilizador.

El hombre de William rozó contra ella y Lizzie se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunto, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

Lizzie sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No, no en realidad.

William no parecía convencido, pero permaneció en silencio mientras seguían caminado. Se detuvo un poco más adelante y sugería que se sentaran en una banca de cemento que miraba hacia el agua. Lizzie aceptó y tan pronto cuando se sentó a su lado, y los brazos de William estaban alrededor, abrazándola. Se acurruco más, inhalando y saboreando su esencia.

No había nadie alrededor, y ellos se quedaron así varios minutos, disfrutando uno del otro y la vista, hasta que Lizzie se movió, inclinando su cabeza para poder ver mejor a William.

—Esto es bonito —dijo suavemente.

William le sonrió, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que la piel de ella se sintiera tan viva en una manera que jamás había experimentado antes. Lizzie no estaba segura de quién había acortado la distancia entre ellos, pero la manera en que sucedió le pareció que era en cámara lenta, y parecía que un eón* había pasado antes de que los suaves labios de William finalmente se encontraran con los de ella. Se habían besado antes, obviamente, demasiadas veces, pero había algo diferente con este beso. Algo por debajo de la superficie. Lizzie no estaba segura si era la pasión, o la urgencia, o lo que fuera, pero sabía que la sensación de sus labios contra los de él, y lo que él estaba haciendo con su lengua hacia que sintiera como su todo su cuerpo estuviera en fuego.

Ella se apartó, jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperarse.

—Creo que es momento de regresar a casa —logró susurrar, y William aceptó, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, Lizzie se dio cuenta que se sentía incompleta si no lo tocaba, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad tomo su mano derecha que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios y la cubrió gentilmente con la suya. No hablaron durante todo el camino. Al menos no con palabras. Pero hablaron con miradas, con el roce del pulgar en la mano de Lizzie, con sus dedos entrelazados y con su respiración que iba a la par. Era un delicado baile sin palabras y para el momento en el que William giro en su calle, se había creado un crescendo tan vasto, que Lizzie estaba casi segura que iba a sofocarlos.

Tan pronto como estacionó el auto, William lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta. Normalmente Lizzie se hubiera burlado de él por tanta caballerosidad, pero el momento para burlarse ya había pasado, y en ese momento, todo lo que Lizzie quería era entrar. Los pocos segundos que le tomaron a él agarrar sus cosas y ponerle el seguro al auto se sintieron como una eternidad, y Lizzie sintió profundamente su ausencia. Para ella fue un gran alivio cuando regreso a su lado y le paso su brazo por el hombro. Caminaron hacia la casa más lento a como lo hacían normalmente porque no podían separar los ojos del otro. Lizzie tropezó y si no fuera por los brazos de William ella hubiera caído. Ella se rio y la tensión entre ellos cedió un poco.

No fue hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que notaron a una persona sentada en el escalón más alto, sus rodillas estaban dobladas hacia su pecho, su cabeza inclinada, y su cabello rojo caía como si fuera una cascada, cubriendo su rostro.

El corazón de Lizzie comenzó a latir con fuerza por una razón completamente diferente, y su respiración se atascó en la garganta por un momento mientras miraba a su hermana menor. La preocupación absorbió sus sentidos, y subía los escalones de dos en dos hasta que puso a su hermana entre sus brazos.

William la siguió rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, le alivio ver en él preocupación y comprensión en lugar de decepción, que era lo que medio esperaba.

Lydia aún tenía que hablar, pero Lizzie podía decir que estaba llorando, que había estado llorando por un buen rato. Quería saber desesperadamente que estaba mal y por qué su hermana estaba ahí inesperadamente, pero si había aprendido algo sobre su hermana en los últimos meses, era que se abriría cuando estuviera lista. Hasta entonces, Lizzie sólo tenía que ser paciente y apoyarla.

No fue hasta que le ayudo a Lydia a ponerse de pie y guiarla dentro que habló.

—Él regresó —su voz era tensa, y por un momento Lizzie creyó que había escuchado mal. Miro a William quién tenía la mandíbula tensa, sin embargo, Lizzie sabía que era verdad. Tomó el control como la hermana protectora y de alguna manera se las arregló para seguir así dentro de la casa.

—Todo va a estar bien —Lizzie esperaba estar en lo correcto.

_Continuará…_

*Eón: Lapso de tiempo en el que se forma un universo.

* * *

Nuevamente con un poco de retraso :( Eso de estar sin computadora no es divertido, tengo que esperar a que mis hermanas se dignen a prestarme la de escritorio i.i JAJAJÁ, como siempre, les pido sus comentarios. Si les gustó, dejen su comentario; si no les gusto, dejen su comentario.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia estaba acurrucada en la orilla del sofá de William, sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, las abrazaba mientras sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Lizzie se sentó a su lado sintiendo impotencia y la preocupación por su hermana había estado creciendo cada momento que pasaba. De vez en cuando acariciaba su rodilla o su espalda, pero sus intentos de confortarla no hacían diferencia alguna, Lydia no se soltaba.

William entró a la habitación con una taza humeante. Puso la taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa café que estaba frente de ellos.

—Te he preparada un poco de chocolate caliente —le dijo a Lydia. Ella volteo a verlo y así se quedó por un largo momento antes de asentir y mirar cómo el humo salía de la taza.

Dando un par de pasos cuidadosos, hacia atrás, William miro a Lizzie a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada "Les daré un poco de privacidad." Lizzie asintió para hacerle saber que entendía, miro a William caminar. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Lydia finalmente rompió su silencio.

—No, Darcy, quédate —Ante su mirada de incertidumbre, Lydia le dio una sonrisa temblorosa—. En serio, deberías oír esto también. Aparte, Lizzie te dirá de todas maneras.

Era verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, Lydia y William no eran muy unidos. Lizzie puso su mano sobre la de su hermana.

—¿Estás segura?

Lydia asintió.

—Positivo —Lydia se inclinó hacia delante, tomo la taza que William le había traído y le sopló antes de darle un sorbo.

William se sentó en el sofá al lado de Lizzie, aún se veía un poco incómodo. Lizzie le ofreció su mano y él la tomo inmediatamente, apretándola un poco antes de que ambos le volvieran a poner atención a Lydia y esperaban a que hablara.

Lydia volvía a tener la mirada perdida, y Lizzie sintió como la ira y la bilis subían a su garganta. ¿Qué le había hecho ese bastardo de nuevo?

Después de tomar otro sorbo a su chocolate, Lydia la bajo, y la puso sobre sus rodillas cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Estábamos en el centro comercial, Mary y yo. Habíamos estado estudiando mucho en la librería en la mañana y Mary me prometió que podíamos ir a de compras después. Incluso se probó algunas cosas que yo había elegido para ella, y estábamos riendo para cuando dejamos la tienda, y fue cuando ocurrió —Lydia tragó saliva antes de continuar —. Camine hacia él, no prestaba atención en lo que hacía y lo siguiente que supe, boom, había golpeado algo duro, y cuando miré era él. Era, G- George —Lydia agarro tan fuerte la taza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Lizzie sintió la necesidad de ir a cazar a George Wickham y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

A la mención de George, Lizzie sintió como William se ponía a la defensiva. Su mano se tensó y, aunque le seguía prestando atención a su hermana, acarició la mano de William con el pulgar hasta que se relajó un poco.

Lydia tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, cuando volvió a bajar la taza sus nudillos ya no eran blancos pero su voz tembló ligeramente mientras seguía contando su historia.

—No dije nada al principio. Pensaba que estaba en shock. No sabía que había regresado a la ciudad. No creía que tendría el valor para regresar después de lo… de lo que pasó. Las cosas habían mejorado y de repente ¡BOM! él estaba de regreso. Mary comenzó a alejarme de él, y George solo se quedó parado, mirando a todos lados menos a mí, estoy segura de que estaba planeando algunas rutas de escape. Pero mientras Mary y yo nos alejábamos sentí como algo dentro de mi hacía erupción. Estaba enojada. Tan enojada de que tuviera el valor de aparecerse justo cuando yo estaba mejorando. De que estuviera parado ahí evitando mi mirada, evitándome. Pero más que nada, estaba enojada porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo, una parte de mi todavía siente atracción hacia él, todavía lo ama.

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Lydia y Lizzie trató de quitárselas, pero Lydia le alejó la mano.

—Solté a Mary y fui hacia él. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", le pregunté, hasta ese momento me miró, comenzó a decir mi nombre e inventar una excusa sobre que necesitaba el dinero y que estaba en peligro. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería sus excusas, así que lo interrumpí y le dije que no había necesidad de que lo supiera, porque como quiera era una mentira y no importaba. Le dije que lo amé y que creí que él me amaba de verdad. Después dije que ya no estaba enojada, estaba triste. Triste porque pudimos ser geniales juntos y él lo hecho a perder.

Lizzie observó a su hermana cuidadosamente mientras hablaba, su lenguaje corporal nunca cambió. Estaba sentada con la espalda recta, sus hombros firmes y su quijada endurecida. De pronto, pusó de nuevo la taza en la mesita y se levantó, paseándose enfrente de Lizzie y William, mientras continuaba con su historia.

—George trató de decir algo después de eso, pero no le dejé hablar. Le dije "¿Sabes cuál creo que es la verdad? Creo que estabas asustado. Creo que te estaba gustando y te sentías cómodo y te asustó hasta la mierda, así que lo saboteaste, _nos_ saboteaste". Él se quedó en quieto por unos segundos y luego pidió una segunda oportunidad —Lydia se detuvo y miro a Lizzie—. Pensé que Mary lo golpearía cuando dijo eso. No la puedo culpar. Le dije como estuve deseando que regresara y me dijera eso, pero ahora soy más fuerte y sé más cosas. Le dije que yo no podía estar con alguien que no se ama a sí mismo y que esperaba que un día aprendiera a amarse y a respetarse, porque a pesar de lo que hiso, deseo que sea feliz, pero no puede ser conmigo. Y cuando tomé el brazo de Mary para irnos, él trató de seguirnos. Incluso me tomó de la cintura y me dijo que lo sentía. Creo que lo decía en serio, pero no importaba. Le dije que yo también lo sentía, entonces me zafé de su agarre y nos fuimos.

Lizzie se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo. Esta vez Lydia aceptó el abrazo de buena gana, hundiéndose en sus brazos. Lizzie la abrazó con más fuerza y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —le susurró, mientras relajaba sus brazos—. Sé que no fue sencillo.

Lydia sacudió su cabeza.

—Se pone peor.

Lizzie se tensó al oír eso.

—¿En serio?

—Deberías sentarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lizzie entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mamá sabe.

Lizzie jadeó y se dejó caer en el sillón, donde William le tomó inmediatamente la mano de nuevo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo?

Lydia se acomodó en el borde el sillón y agarró la taza de nuevo.

—Cuando Mary y yo llegamos a casa después del… del centro comercial, papá estaba en la sala de estar y vio lo molesta que venía. Mary le dijo que nos habíamos encontrado a George. Ahí fue cuando mamá entró gritando diciendo que sabía que iba a volver y que debería invitarlo a cenar.

Lizzie contrajo la cara de dolor.

—¿De verdad? ¡No pudo!

—Desafortunadamente, sí lo hizo. Y Mary se enfureció. Jamás la había visto así. Comenzó a gritarle a mamá por ser tan desconsiderada y a mitad de eso le dijo la verdadera razón por la cual habíamos terminado.

—Oh Dios, Lydia, lo siento tanto —Lizzie le dio un abrazo de lado. Lydia se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Mamá lo tenía que saber cómo quiera. Aun así como te lo has de imaginar, mamá se convirtió en un monstro histérico. No pude con eso, no después de todo, así que cuando papá intentaba tranquilizarla, corrí a las escaleras, empaque algunas cosas y subí a un autobús. Ahora, antes de que comiences a sermonearme, le mande un mensaje a Mary, sabe en donde estoy y dijo que le diría a mamá y papá. Ya no podía estar ahí más tiempo.

Lizzie soltó una risa irónica.

—Lo entiendo.

—Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí con nosotros por unos días. Tenemos muchas habitaciones de invitados —Era la primera vez que William hablaba desde que Lydia había iniciado su historia.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé que Lizzie acaba de llegar y todo, y que es el peor momento pero no sabía a donde ir.

—Por supuesto. No hay problema. Considera esto como tu hogar temporal.

Lizzie le sonrió agradecida. Lydia tenía razón, aún no era el momento indicado pero ese tipo de situaciones no son de las que se pueden planear. El hecho de que haya ido a pedirle ayuda era un gran progreso . Volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Debes estar cansada.

—Lo estoy —coincidió Lydia, con aspecto cansado.

—Vamos a instalarte, y podemos hablar más mañana.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Cuando William camino hacia la cocina la mañana siguiente, encontró a Lydia sentada en la mesa del comedor sola, sorbiendo una taza de café y mirando la ventana

Por lo que pudo ver, estaba de mejor ánimo que la noche anterior, su comportamiento tranquilo le recordaba la manera en que Gigi había estado los días después de que George se fuera.

Se aclaró la garganta, no quería asustarla por hablar de forma inesperada.

Lydia volteo a verlo y sonrío.

—Buenos días, Darcenator. Lizzie está en la ducha. Dijo que tenía algo como una cita hoy en la mañana.

—Sí. Creo que tiene una reunión con uno de sus más potenciales inversionistas —Se preparó una taza de café y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa—. Me tengo que ir en un rato. ¿Estarás bien tú sola? Podría llamar a Gigi…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Lydia, con voz chillona —. No es necesario.

—Está bien. Si estás segura. Solo que pensé que como ustedes dos tenían mucho en común disfrutarías su compañía —dijo Darcy con el ceño fruncido y poniendo su taza en la mesa.

La manera en que Lydia lo miró era oscura y de mal humor.

—¿Qué exactamente tenemos en común? ¿Qué ambas somos "energéticas"?

William hizo una mueca, no era la primera vez que sus palabras volvían a atormentarlo.

—No fue mi intención…

Pero Lydia no lo estaba escuchado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras continuaba.

—¿O es que ambas nos acostamos con George Wickham?

Se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, intentando formular una respuesta.

—Solo pensé que deberían salir un poco, es todo —dijo débilmente, después de mirar de nuevo a la hermana de Lizzie.

—Tú y la mitad del internet —espetó Lydia —. Mira, Darcy, entiendo que estás saliendo con mi hermana ahora y todo eso, pero eso no significa que sabes algo sobre mí. Déjame dejar esto en claro, respeto el hecho de que Gigi es tu hermana, pero no tengo el interés de ser su amiga, ahora o en algún otro momento.

William la miro, aturdido, como Lydia fue hacia el fregadero, tiro el resto de su café por el desagüe y ponía la taza en el lavavajillas.

—Y respondiendo tu pregunta, estaré bien. Soy completamente capaz de entretenerme por mi misma —con eso, Lydia dejo la habitación, pasando de largo una Lizzie increíblemente perpleja.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto Lizzie mientras ponía su cabeza de lado y secaba su cabello con una toalla.

William sacudió su cabeza.

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió—. Le sugerí que pasará un poco de tiempo con Gigi y salieran está mañana y se enfadó.

—Sí, Gigi no es exactamente la persona preferida de Lydia —dijo Lizzie después de un suspiro.

—Pero solo se han visto una vez.

—Lydia es compleja — Lizzie dejo la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla y fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café.

Mientras William seguía distraídamente los movimientos de Lizzie, se había quedado pensado en que tan inestable había sido su encuentro con la pequeña Bennet. Sabía que no era el mejor intuyendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero aun así estaba completamente impresionado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mira, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Lizzie con calma y él parpadeo, sorprendido de verla parada frente de él—. Lydia estará bien.

William asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento haberla molestado.

Lizzie sonrió y se inclinó para que su cara estuviera a la misma altura que la de él.

—Lo sé —susurró, antes de besarlo profundamente.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

La reunión de Lizzie se alargó y ella estaba algo atrasada para su almuerzo con Gigi, estaba eternamente agradecida de poder haberle mandado un mensaje a Gigi y preguntarle que si se podían ver en el restaurante en lugar de la casa. Y la razón principal de eso era la conversación que William y Lydia habían tenido esa mañana, y su miedo era que un encuentro con Gigi podía agitar más a su hermana, había sido un cambio fortuito.

Llego al restaurante con unos minutos de sobra así que se quedó afuera por un momento, recuperando la respiración y arreglando su cabello y ropa. La reunión que había tenido esa mañana había sido estresante y aún no había tenido el tiempo para procesarlo todo. Se había reunido con un hombre llamado Kevin Stevenson. Era un empresario rico cuya familia había encontrado el éxito en una zona de la bahía y era dueño de varias compañías. Se pasó la mayor parte de la reunión llenando a Lizzie de preguntas sobre sus metas de su nueva compañía, qué tipo de contenido esperaba tener, como planeaba comercializarla y cuántas ganancias esperaba obtener.

Había sido increíblemente abrumador y la mayor parte de la reunión Lizzie apenas pudo mantenerse a flote. Dio sus respuestas con lo mejor de su conocimiento e fingió lo más que pudo, pero todo el tiempo sintió como si él pudiera ver a través de ella. La verdad era, que cuando Lizzie decidió crear su propia compañía, la idea parecía interesante, exótica y emocionante, pero en realidad era aterradora. Cuando más se acercaba a su meta, se daba cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna pista de lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas se acababa de graduar de la universidad. Estuvo de interna en algunas compañías. Claro, había leído montones de libros sobre administración de empresas, pero cuando llegó el momento, Lizzie no se sintió como si estuviera preparada para lo que estaba haciendo.

De hecho, desde su graduación, se despertaba a la mitad de la madrugada por pesadillas, todas trataban sobre que su compañía no salía bien. No había dicho nada sobre eso a nadie, especialmente a William. Todos le decían lo asombrosa y valiente que era y lo mucho que creían en ella y que lo haría bien. Sin embargo Lizzie solo podía pensar en cómo los defraudaría. Más de una vez se preguntó si debía dejar de lado la idea y primero intentar tomar un poco de experiencia. Así podría manejar mejor la industria y tener oportunidad de como quería que fuera su compañía.

A este punto, de alguna manera, su familia y amigos, sin mencionar sus espectadores, sabían que iba a comenzar su compañía y si se retiraba ahora, sería un fracaso inmediato. Así que continuó con sus planes con la esperanza de que las cosas encajaran. Aun así, a pesar de su incertidumbre interna durante su reunión con Kevin, él parecía interesado en sus ideas y la reunión había terminado más positiva que negativa. Aún no había dicho que sí iba a invertir, pero tampoco había dicho que no.

Respirando profundamente, Lizzie dejo sus pensamientos sobre los negocios atrás y puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar al restaurante. Gigi ya estaba ahí, sentada en una mesa por el centro. Lizzie la reconoció de inmediato y camino hacia ella.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Hola! —Gigi se levantó para saludarla y Lizzie sintió que su sonrisa se volvió de forzada a genuina.

—¡Gigi, es genial volverte a ver! —La abrazo antes de que ambas tomarán asiento.

—También a ti. ¿Has disfrutado tu estadía en San Francisco hasta ahora?

—Está bien. Ha sido un poco como un torbellino.

Gigi se río.

—Lo suponía. ¿Algo importante con la busca de departamento?

—La verdad no —suspiro Lizzie. Estaba tan preocupada por su reunión con Kevin que se había olvidado de la búsqueda de departamentos. Debería ir a ver unos cuantos lugares más esa tarde. Tal vez a Lydia le gustaría ir con ella.

—Así de bien, ¿eh?

—He visto algunos pero han sido completamente inhabitables, fuera de mi presupuesto o al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Te entiendo. He intentado, por casi un mes, encontrar a alguien a quién le pueda rentar mi departamento mientras estoy en Sandition y ha sido una pesadilla.

—¿En serio? Creía que habría demasiada gente interesada en un departamento como el tuyo.

Gigi espero hasta que la mesera tomo sus órdenes para contestar.

—Oh, las personas no son el problema. El problema es encontrar alguien quién sepa que va a cuidar de él y que no lo va a arruinar o robarme, ese es el problema.

—¿Has preguntando por referencias?

—Por supuesto, pero he obtenido unos resultados extraños —Gigi suspiró y le dio un tragó a su vaso con agua —. ¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi departamento mientas no estoy? —dijo Gigi con tranquilidad, pero de repente se enderezó y tomo la muñeca de Lizzie —. En serio, ¡sería la solución perfecta para las dos!

Lizzie lo consideró.

—No es una mala idea. Tu departamento está cerca del de William y el tráfico no es tan malo.

— Y no tendrías que pagar… —dijo Gigi pero Lizzie de inmediato la interrumpió.

—No. Absolutamente no. Si me voy a quedar ahí, insisto en pagar renta.

Gigi la miro mientras pensaba en una protesta pero algo en la determinación de Lizzie la había detenido porque un segundo después asentía.

—Bueno, está bien, pero lo negociaremos en su momento. No me voy a Sandition hasta el sábado así que tenemos un par de días para arreglar todo.

Lizzie sonrió, aliviada porque había terminado su búsqueda de casa en el tiempo adecuado. Era perfecto en realidad. Gigi no iba a estar por aproximadamente tres meses. Eso le daría a Lizzie tiempo para hacer funcionar su compañía, y tendría tiempo para buscar otro departamento para vivir antes de que Gigi regresara.

Su comida llegó en ese momento y se pusieron a platicar sobre el próximo viaje de trabajo de Gigi a Sandition.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

A pesar de haber sido otro día increíblemente ocupado en el trabajo, William había logrado dejar la oficina a una hora más razonablemente más temprano y fue después de las 6p.m cuando regresó a casa y camino las escaleras cuando vio a Lizzie y Lydia en la cocina riendo. Había un plato con masa de galletas entre ellas y William se tuvo que esforzar para no arrugar su nariz cuando metían sus dedos en el plato.

Carraspeó, anunciando su presencia, y Lizzie volteó a verlo, su cara brillo de felicidad.

—¡William! —exclamó con alegría — ¡Estás en casa, ven, acércate!

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia ellas, cuando Lizzie estiró su mano para ofrecerle un poco de masa de galleta.

—Uh, no gracias —negó cortésmente.

—William Darcy, ¿le tienes miedo a un poco de masa de galleta?

—Prefiero mis galletas horneadas y libres de salmonela.

Lydia hizo una mueca.

—Flo-je-ra. La conversación es aburrida. Vamos, Darce, únete al lado alocado. —Tomó una cuchara de un cajón—. Mira, hasta puedes ser civilizado y comer con cubiertos.

William sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Pero te agradezco la oferta.

Lydia se encogió de hombros y aventó la cuchara en el fregadero.

—Da igual, Darcenator. Eso significa que hay más para nosotras.

William la miró por un momento, recordando su conversación de la mañana.

—¿Lydia?

—¿Mande? —Lo miró inquisitivamente, mucha masa de galletas colgaba de sus dedos.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana…

—No te preocupes —dijo Lydia después de encogerse de hombros.

—No. Estabas en lo correcto. Hice suposiciones sobre ti que no debí de haber hecho. Sinceramente te pido disculpas.

—Está bien. En serio. Lo entiendo —Su rostro se puso serio —. También te debo una disculpa. No debí haber enloquecido así.

—Apreció eso, pero estaba fuera de lugar. La verdad es, que no te conozco, pero con el paso del tiempo podemos cambiar eso.

Lydia sonrío.

—Creo que me gusta eso, Darcenator —regresó al plato con la masa de galletas y William se sintió mejor sabiendo que las cosas iban a estar bien entre ellos.

Mientras arreglaba las cosas con Lydia, Lizzie se había lavado las manos y en ese momento se paró frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hey —dijo Lizzie con voz ronca.

William la miró y se dio cuenta de su proximidad. Tragó saliva.

—Hola —Se miraron durante varios segundos.

—Oh, solo bésense. No los veré —dijo Lydia detrás de ellos, y aunque no podía despegar su mirada de Lizzie, sabía que estaba rodando sus ojos.

William vacilo un largo instante antes de bajar su cabeza y ceder ante sus deseos. Los labios de Lizzie eran suaves y flexibles y la sintió suspirar contra sus labios cuando profundizaba el beso ligeramente, consciente de que aún tenían audiencia.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró Lizzie, cuando se separaron un minuto más tarde—. Estamos celebrando.

—¿Celebrando qué?

Lydia chupó lo último que quedaba de la masa de galletas de sus dedos y William tuvo que abstenerse de hacer visible su disgusto.

—¡Lizzie consiguió un lugar donde vivir!

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tan pronto? —William no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionado. Esperaba que le tomara a lo menos dos días para encontrar un lugar donde vivir y mudarse de su apartamento.

—¡No te emociones tanto! —bromeó Lizzie, empujando su hombro con el suyo—. No es como si me estuviera yendo muy lejos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, intentando sonar más feliz por ella.

—¡Es el de Gigi! —Pudo sentir como Lizzie estudiaba su rostro cuando procesaba la información. William frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que había departamentos libres en su edificio.

—No en el edificio, bobo—dijo Lizzie entre risas—, voy a rentar el departamento de Gigi mientras esta en Sandition.

—¡Oh!—William se río de su mismo—. Esa es una solución muy práctica para ambas. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

Lizzie rodó sus ojos en broma.

—Algunas veces tienes que dejar que los demás lleguen con buenas ideas.

—Es verdad —William le sonrió—. Entonces, ¿eso significa que te quedarás aquí hasta el sábado?

Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Y se librarán de mi mañana —intervino Lydia —, así que podrán acurrucarse sin que esté alrededor para hacerlos sentir incómodos.

William frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar lo que Lydia quiso decir. Lizzie vio que estaba confundido y le dijo:

—Creo que quiere decir que tendremos algo de privacidad.

—Oh —Se las arregló para decirlo después de que Lizzie acarició lentamente su brazo antes de soltarlo, mientras la implicación tácita de sus palabras lo golpeaban.

—¿Ya terminaron de ser asquerosos? —preguntó Lydia—. Porque a pesar de que amo la masa de galletas, no me importaría algo de comida real.

William se obligó a alejar su mirada de Lizzie.

—Por supuesto.

_Continuará_

* * *

Pues aquí está el sexto capítulo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.


	7. Chapter 7

—Despierta, floja.

Lizzie se quejó y cubrió su cara cuando algo duro le cayó sobre ella. Abrió un ojo, confirmando que ese algo era su pesada hermana menor.

—¡Vamos, Lizzie! ¿No estás lista para el épico día totalmente asombroso de las hermanas Lydia y Lizzie?

Gruñendo, Lizzie empujó gentilmente a su hermana.

—¿Puedo, a lo menos, despertarme?

Lydia suspiró dramáticamente.

—Esta biiieeeeen. Pero apúrate, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos tanto que ver y hacer y…

—Lydia, te amo y quiero decir esto de la manera más amable posible, pero, ¡lárgate!

Jadeando, Lydia se levantó de la cama.

—¡Tienes diez minutos! —dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, Lizzie se enterró profundamente entre las almohadas. Estaba emocionada por pasar el día con su hermana. No habían hecho nada así, solo las dos en años, pero la verdad era, dejando a un lado el hecho de que Lizzie acababa de despertar, estaba cansada. Entre las pesadillas continuas del comienzo su compañía inminente y los sueños vívidos sobre William, que la dejaban sin aliento e insatisfecha, Lizzie no había podido conseguir un buen descanso. Con un sonoro suspiro, Lizzie se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, se tambaleó hasta encontrar algo de ropa y fue hacia el baño a prepararse.

Al salir unos minutos más tarde vio a William poniéndose su saco y recogiendo su portafolio. Él le sonrió y se acercó a saludarla.

—Buenos días, Lizzie. Temía que no nos viéramos.

—Lo siento, no dormí bien.

El ceño de William se frunció inmediatamente.

—¿Todo está en orden?

Por un breve segundo Lizzie pensó en decirle todo, pero el sonido del plato en la cocina le recordó rápidamente que no estaban solos, y William tenía que trabajar. Lizzie sacudió su cabeza.

—Todo está en orden, solo un poco inquieto —Se puso endeuntillas y lo besó suavemente —. ¿Te veré está noche?

—¡Definitivamente! —se giró para ver a Lydia —. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

—Oh, lo tendremos —gritó Lydia —. Tenemos un plan muy detallado.

La mirada de él se topó con la de Lizzie de nuevo y ella suspiró.

—Entonces las dejaré solas.

Lizzie lo miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y se iba al trabajo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras imágenes al azar de los sueños de la noche anterior se filtraron en su conciencia. Se quedó parada en la orilla de la escalera por un largo momento hasta que Lydia le tronó los dedos, tomando su atención.

—Tierra llamando a Lizzie, tenemos cosas de hermanas que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Lizzie la miró y sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Solo déjame tomar un poco de café, y nos vamos.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

Después de una mañana extremadamente ocupada, en la cual Lydia la había arrastrado a todos lados, ella (y sus pies) estaban eternamente agradecidos por un poco de descanso mientras se sentaban en un restaurante que estaba cerca del muelle de pescadores y esperaron a que les sirvieran la comida. Hasta entonces, se habían subido a un teleférico, visitado docenas de tiendas para turistas, probaron los chocolates de Ghirardelli's, fueron a ver los escaparates de las boutiques en el Ghirardelli's Square, y pasearon alrededor del muelle. Después de almorzar Lydia quería ir a Haight* y después explorar el parque Golden Gate.

Aunque Lizzie ya había hecho muchas de esas cosas, la mayoría durante sus salidas con William y Gigi cuando había estado en Pemberley, estaba disfrutando de nuevo la experiencia pero ahora con su hermana. Y más importante, disfrutaba de tener la oportunidad de estar con Lydia sin drama, interrupciones familiares u otros distractores. Era lindo, y le hizo lamentar las oportunidades que había perdido durante los años donde solo se gritaban.

El humor de Lydia había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, y Lizzie miraba perpleja este cambio mientras su hermana dejaba caer su cara sobre su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa.

Empujando gentilmente a su hermana con la punta de su pie, Lizzie dijo:

—Oye, deprimida, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiró y dejo caer su brazo, mientras se sentaba derecha.

—No estoy segura de querer ir a casa y tener que regresar a la escuela.

—Pero, creía que tus clases iban bien —dijo Lizzie, intentado de saber que la pasaba a su hermana.

—Van bien, supongo. Es solo… —Lydia se calló, y pasó su dedo por la orilla del vaso.

—¿Qué? —Mantuvo su voz calmada, no quería que Lydia creyera que la estaba juzgando. Habían pasado tanto en los últimos meses y no quería arruinarlo todo con sus viejos hábitos.

Lydia dudó por un momento, y después suspiró profundamente.

—No sé lo que haré con mi vida, o que quiero para mi futuro. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo tomar todas esas clases sin tener alguna idea de mis metas.

Lizzie asintió.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Por ejemplo, ¿en dónde te ves en cinco años?

—Ese es el problema. No lo sé. Estoy interesada en un montón de cosas, pero todo el asunto de… de George, me hizo darme cuenta que quiero más de mi vida, y en este momento siento que estoy yendo a la deriva, sin dirección.

Lizzie pensó lo que le diría a Lydia por un largo momento. Sabía lo que sentía. Antes de que decidiera crear su propia compañía, se sentía de la misma manera y le dijo algunas cosas a Lydia.

—¿Cómo pensaste en esto? ¿Cómo decidiste abrir tu propia compañía en los medios era lo que querías?

—No fue algo de un día para otro. Hable con distintas personas, escuché lo que decían, hice un montón de búsquedas, pase mucho tiempo pensando y reflexionando sobre eso. Y hable mucho con Charlotte. Al final hice la decisión que se sentí que era la correcta. Eso no significa que ya no tengo dudas.

Su hermana se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. Pasé toda la semana pasada cuestionando mis decisiones, da un poco de miedo, pero estoy trabajando en ello y yendo de a poco.

—Bueno, si estoy segura de algo es que no quiero fundar una compañía —Lydia arrugó la nariz—. Demasiado trabajo.

Lizzie rio.

—Me parece bien —Tomó un trago de su vaso de agua, pensativa—. Tal vez lo que necesitas es intentar varias cosas, tener un poco de experiencia en la vida y entonces tendrías idea de lo que quieres hacer. Te lo digo porque a mi Collins&Collins y Pemberley Digital me ayudaron bastante.

Lydia mordió su labio distraídamente, algo que Lizzie no le había visto hacer desde que eran pequeñas.

—Estaba pensando en que debería dejar la escuela un tiempo —Miró a Lizzie nerviosamente, esperando alguna reacción, pero Lizzie sonrió dándole valor—. Digo, termino las clases que estoy tomando ahorita, pero acabando… No lo sé, a lo mejor me puedo mudar a alguna ciudad grande y trabajar un poco. Pensar bien que es lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde quieres ir?

—Lo primero que se me ocurre es mudarme aquí o a New York. Pero probablemente es porque te extraño a ti y a Jane.

Lizzie tomó la mano de su hermana.

—No tienes que decidirlo todo ahora. Una vez que regreses a casa habla con mamá, papá e incluso Mary. Investiga en internet. Piensa en las cosas que te gustaría hacer y arranca de ahí. Y en cualquier momento en que necesites hablar, llámame.

—Gracias —Lydia se relajó en su silla—.Has mejorado, ¿sabes?

—¿En qué?

—En hacerme sentir mejor —Lydia dudó—. Nunca sentí que tuvieras tiempo para mí o que me quisieras cerca. Y cuando me dabas algún consejo, siempre sentí como si me estuvieras juzgando.

Lizzie miró hacia otro lado, con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo mientras las palabras de Lydia resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, aunque Lizzie no lo había sentido así en ese entonces. Siempre había estado segura de que ella era la que estaba en lo correcto y Lydia solo molestaba.

—Discúlpame por hacerte sentir de esa manera.

—Está bien, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal. Me refiero a que ya no es así, y es lindo. Realmente lindo.

Se sonrieron.

—Tienes razón, es lindo.

LB-LB-LB-LB-LB

El resto de la tarde la entre risas, y aventuras, y para cuando regresaron al departamento, ambas estaban cansadas.

—¿Estás segura que no te quieres quedar una noche más? —preguntó Lizzie a Lydia mientras se tiraban en el sofá para recuperar el aliento.

—¿No les importaría? —Lydia la miro esperanzada.

Lizzie sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! Hoy nos la pasamos muy bien, y no quiero que termine.

—Creo que me gustaría —Lydia se apoyó contra el hombre de Lizzie como lo solía hacer cuando eran pequeñas, y, no por primera vez en el día, Lizzie sintió una oleada de nostalgia—. ¿Y qué con Darcy? Ustedes iban a pasar tiempo juntos esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso. Él lo entenderá —Lizzie le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana—. Además, podemos forzarlo a ver comedias románticas con nosotras y lo veremos retorcerse.

Los ojos de Lydia se agrandaron.

—¿En serio? ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí! Va a ser asombroso—Su estómago gruñó y ambas rieron.

—¿Tal vez debería orden una pizza o algo?

—¿Pepperoni?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces estoy dentro.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no eliges algo? Regresaré pronto. —Lizzie salió de la habitación y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de la cocina, en busca de menús de entrega o una agenda.

Estaba buscando en el tercer cajón, qué tenía manteles, cuando su celular sonó repentinamente, haciendo que diera un salto. Una mirada al identificador de llamadas le hizo saber que era William e instantáneamente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¡William! —dijo canturreando alegre, mientras abría el cuatro cajón, este estaba lleno de cubiertos extra. Lo cerró rápidamente.

—Hola, Lizzie —su voz sonaba cansada y agotada.

Lizzie se detuvo, dándole toda su atención

—¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí y no. Ha habido unas complicaciones con los arreglos del viaje de Gigi a Sandition el sábado. Nada grave, pero aún hay mucho por arreglar, así que me temo que no estaré en casa antes de las nueve, lo siento.

—Está bien. Lydia se quedará hasta mañana en la mañana y te íbamos a forzar a ver comedias románticas, y haz frustrado nuestro plan y escapado.

William se río entre dientes.

—Parece que iba a ser algo peligroso —la voz de William se vio ensordecida y Lizzie pudo escuchar voces de fondo. Las voces se detuvieron y William volvió a hablar—. Perdón por eso.

—Está bien. Te dejaré que regreses al trabajo. Se supone que estoy ordenando pizza en este momento. Oye, ¿tienes algún menú de entrega por algún lado?

—Hay un folder en el cajón de la mesa que está en el pasillo.

Lizzie miro hacia aquella dirección y bufó. Claro, iba a estar en el único lugar que no se le hubiese ocurrido.

—¡Gracias!

—No hay problema. Gigi acaba de llegar así que debería irme. Disfruta tu tarde con Lydia.

—Gracias William. Lo haremos. Espero que puedas arreglártelas para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

—Estoy seguro que lo haremos. Nada que unas llamadas de teléfono y una montaña de papeles no pueda resolver.

—Suena emocionante.

—Ilimitablemente. Está bien. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Lizzie.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya había colgado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de autora:

Se han de haber dado cuenta que no hubo historia en el POV de William en todo el capítulo. Fue una decisión muy deliberada porque sentía que la atención debía estar en Lizzie y Lydia. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más del POV de William, así que no se preocupen, ¡habrá más de William!

* * *

Notas de traducción:

*Haight: wiki/Haight-Ashbury_(San_Francisco)


	8. Chapter 8

**Una disculpa por el retraso, cuidar a un chiquitín de 2 años no deja mucho tiempo para actualizar y como en este momento no tengo computadora propia, no puedo hacer nada en las noches. De nuevo, una disculpa. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8**

* * *

Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche cuando William por fin pudo dejar la oficina. Se sentó en su carro en el estacionamiento por un momento, masajeando su frente. El último desbalance de Sandition le había dado dolor de cabeza, y aunque había podido solucionar todo, lo había dejado sintiéndose incómodo con Gigi y su proyecto. Sabía que su hermana era capaz de solucionarlo ella misma, pero estaba comenzando a dudar si habían tomado la decisión correcta en donde hacer el test beta. El alcalde de la ciudad, Tom Parker, estaba siempre increíblemente entusiasmado cuando alguien de Pemberley hablaba con él, pero a pesar de haberle mandado todos los documentos legales semanas antes, solo había regresado la mitad, y William las necesitaba todas para esa tarde. Por suerte, el asistente de Tom, Edward Denham parecía tener mejor manejo de la situación y una hora después de su conversación encontró los papeles que faltaban y los mando por fax a San Francisco.

Suspiró profundamente y prendió el auto. Mientras se alejaba conduciendo de Pemberley y más cerca estaba de casa, y de Lizzie, sintió como el estrés de todo el día comenzaba a desvanecer y para cuando había llegado a su departamento se sentía más calmado y relajado. William frunció el ceño cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y estaba a oscuras. ¿Lizzie y Lydia ya se habían ido a dormir? Aún era muy temprano. Una risita aguda se escuchó desde la habitación de arriba, confirmando que aún estaban muy despiertas, y juzgando por las risas se la estaban pasando bien. Subió las escaleras notando que el brillo de la televisión era la única fuente de luz en todo el departamento.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, William caminó, y se detuvo para mirar a Lizzie y Lydia acurrucadas en el sofá. Lydia tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y se veía más relaja que todas las veces anteriores que la había visto. Pensó en la tensión que él, y todo internet, había sido testigo que hubo entre ellas hace tan sólo unos meses atrás y las contemplo mientras las dejaba para que su vínculo se fortaleciera. Sabía lo mucho que Lizzie se arrepentía de la distancia que hubo entre ellas dos, y no quería interrumpir esa cercanía que habían recuperado, además verlas le hizo extrañar a su propia hermana, cosa que era ridícula, ya que la acababa de ver. Aun así, decidió ir a su habitación y llamar a Gigi, de todos modos. Ella se iría pronto, después de todo; y le gustaría pasar un tiempo de hermanos sin que involucrara abogados y documentos de trabajo.

Había comenzado a irse cuando Lydia lo miro y se levantó, sonriendo.

—¡Darceface! ¡Es momento de que te unas a nosotras! Llegaste a tiempo para la mejor parte.

Lizzie pausó la película y se comenzó a levantar, pero William negó con su cabeza.

—No, quédate ahí. No es mi intención molestarlas.

—¡William, no nos molestas! —le dijo Lizzie, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá —. ¡Ven y mira la película con nosotras! —Le dejó un espacio vacío a su lado. William se sentó a su lado, aceptando con agradecimiento el abrazo que le ofrecía, mientras que sus brazos se deslizaron fácilmente alrededor de su cintura. Ella recargo su mejilla sobre su hombro y lo miro de cerca.

—Te ves cansado —dijo después de un largo momento —. No tienes por qué quedarte.

Negó con su cabeza.

—No, pero quiero quedarme.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lizzie.

—Lamentarás haber tomado esa decisión, creo —dijo Lizzie apuntando hacia la televisión, donde estaba la cara de Tom Hanks pausada—. Lydia y yo nos sabemos toda la película, así que te advierto que estaremos recitando los diálogos.

—Creo que subestimas las veces que Gigi me ha obligado a ver películas con ella durante estos años. Aparte, "Tienes Un Mail" es una de las mejores películas de este género.

Lydia y Lizzie lo miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Conoces esta película? —preguntó Lydia, que lo miraba incrédula.

—Contrario a la creencia popular, no he vivido debajo de una roca. Conozco algo de cultura popular.

—Bueno, no eres tan aburrido, después de todo —Lydia lo seguía mirando sorprendida.

—¡Lydia! —Lizzie la regañó.

—¿Qué? Es verdad y lo sabes.

—No importa, Lizzie. Ella está en lo correcto. No soy tan interesante.

—Yo no creo que seas aburrido, yo creo que eres completamente fascinante —La barbilla de Lizzie estaba apoyada aún en el hombro de él, y repentinamente, William se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—Lydia, te sugiero que mires a otro lado —dijo William en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito besar a tu hermana —le contestó sin apartar la mirada de Lizzie.

—¡Asco!

En el fondo de su mente, William notó que el tono era más de diversión que de disgusto, pero mientras acercaba su cara a Lizzie, todo pensamiento estuvo enfocado en Lizzie. Pretendía darle un beso simple, tipo saludo, pero cuando Lizzie suspiró, algo cambió y toda la tensión que se había formado en los últimos días explotó dentro de él y profundizó el beso, acariciando los labios de Lizzie con su lengua. Lizzie respondió inmediatamente, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de William y acercándolo más. El beso creció frenéticamente y no fue hasta que Lydia se aclaró la garganta que se acordaron en donde estaban. William se alejó, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable. No esperaba que el beso fuera así.

—Lo siento —dijo quedamente.

—¿Qué? —Lizzie sonada aturdida. Parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Me dejé llevar, no se suponía que fuera tan… —su voz se atoró, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que pudiera describir lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Ardiente? —Lydia sugirió, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco.

William sintió sus mejillas arder. No podía creer que había besado a Lizzie de esa manera en frente de su hermana pequeña. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lydia cuando William y Lizzie la miraron—. Fue totalmente ardiente. No lo nieguen.

—Yo… uh… —William estaba completamente perdido con las palabras.

Para el asombro de William, Lydia se echó a reír y después de unos momentos, Lizzie se unió. Ambas estaban dobladas de la risa y William no sabía por qué.

—William, deberías haber visto tu cara —Lizzie dijo mientras se componía.

—No tiene precio —agregó Lydia—. No te preocupes, Darceface. Necesitas más que unos besos para escandalizarme.

—Yo… —¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su cerebro? ¿Por qué, repentinamente, se había olvidado de palabras?

—¡DIOS MIO! —La voz de Lydia sonó tan fuerte que hizo que Darcy diera un pequeño salto— ¿Quién sabía que William Darcy era una reina del drama? Deja de preocuparte y ponte a ver la película.

Lydia dirigió el control remoto hacia el DVD y pulsó play.

William miraba la pantalla, tratando de concentrarse en como Tom Hanks arribaba al apartamento de Meg Ryan con un ramo de margaritas, pero era algo difícil cuando Lizzie estaba recargada en él y abarcaba la mitad del torso de William. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba con energía inagotable y cada vez que Lizzie se movía contra él, la energía se multiplicaba. William se preguntaba si Lizzie también podía sentirla. Si se daba cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, de lo difícil que se le hacía respirar, lo consciente que estaba de ella. Si lo sentía, Lizzie no dio ninguna señal de notarlo; ella estaba viendo la película, diciendo los diálogos y comentando algunas cosas con Lydia cada tanto. Para cuando llegaron al clímax de la película, William ya se había dado por vencido de tratar de poner atención a la película; en vez de eso, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Lizzie y le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en abstenerse de besar a Lizzie de nuevo y llevarla a su recámara para mostrarle lo que su cercanía le ocasionaba.

William no había notado que la película se había acabado hasta que Lizzie se enderezó, alejándose de él para abrazar a su hermana y desearle buenas noches. Sintió de inmediato su la falta de ella y peleó contra la urgencia de acercarla de nuevo a él. Se mofó de él mismo. ¿Por qué, de repente, se estaba comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas locas? Estaba siendo ridículo.

—Buenas noches, Lydia —logró decir, orgulloso de que su voz sonó estable.

—Noches, Darce.

Lizzie comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, tomándose una excesiva cantidad de tiempo en devolver el DVD a su caja. Sus manos se sacudían mientras acomodaba la caja en el estante, la primera indicación que William notó de que ella estaba igual de agitada que él. Vio como tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de darse la vuelta para verlo, sus ojos estaban brillando. Avanzó hacia ella, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y lo errático que era su respiración. De alguna manera, ver que ella estaba tan perturbada como él, lo hizo sentir mejor, aunque no menos frustrado. Si Lydia no estuviera en la habitación al final de pasillo, él hubiera actuado sin duda alguna, pero no estaban solos, ese tipo de cosas podían esperar para otro día. William tragó. Necesitaba despedirse de Lizzie y poner distancia entre ellos antes de que perdiera el poco control que tenía.

De alguna manera, logró inclinarse, besar su mejilla y alejarse.

—Buenas noches, Lizzie.

Decepción y algo que no pudo descifrar pasó por los ojos de Lizzie, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Si la besaba apropiadamente, no sería capaz de parar.

Ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de escaparse a su habitación cuando Lizzie de pronto lo alcanzó y le tomó la mano. Miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Su toque causó que la energía que había sentido anteriormente, regresara con mayor fuerza y William sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy?

—William —La voz de Lizzie era suave, y tenía una vulnerabilidad que hizo que la mirara a los ojos, aun sabiendo que era mala idea.

—¿Lizzie?

—Sé… —Lizzie bajó la mirada, apretando un poco la mano de William mientras lo acercaba hacia ella— Sé que no podemos… no con Lydia aquí…

La voz de Lizzie se apagó y él asintió, indicando que entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Pero? —sugirió William, presintiendo a donde quería llegar Lizzie con eso.

—Pero de verdad no quiero ir a mi habitación sola. No puedo aguantar otra noche en vela, sabiendo que estás en la habitación de un lado y no poder estar junto a ti —Sus ojos taladraron de nuevo los de él y William estaba convencido de que Lizzie podía escuchar el rápido latido en su pecho. Se forzó a respirar—. ¿Crees que pueda dormir en tu habitación?

William no estaba seguro de cómo se mantuvo quieto, pero de alguna manera lo logró.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—No —Lizzie respondió honestamente—. Probablemente es la peor idea del mundo, pero prefiero estar a tu lado que lejos de ti, deseando estar a tu lado, ¿tiene sentido?

William lo considero. Lizzie estaba en lo correcto, cualquier contacto era mejor que ningún contacto, pero si hacían eso, estaba muy seguro de que no podría dormir, no era como si hubiera dormido mucho los últimos días, con Lizzie constantemente en sus pensamiento, aunque ella estuviera en la habitación contigua. Prefería la posibilidad de tenerla junto a él.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron en sorpresa. De verdad esperaba que dijera que no.

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces sí, podemos hacerlo —Hizo una mueca con la insinuación que dijo sin querer—. Me refiero… uhm… Acepto tu propuesta.

Lizzie rio.

—Eres adorable cuando te pones nervioso, ¿lo sabías?

—No le digas a nadie. Arruinará mi reputación de tipo duro.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso William Darcy acaba de decir que tiene una "reputación de tipo duro"?

—Lo hice.

Lizzie dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido.

—Honestamente puedo decir que esa era una frase que jamás esperaba escuchar de ti —Se estiró para dar un pequeño beso a William—. No se preocupe, señor Darcy, su reputación está segura. Aunque tienes suerte de que ya no esté haciendo mi video diario, porque sería un excelente tema para el internet. Se volverían locos.

—¡Uf! Me alegro de haberlo esquivado —William bromeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Se hace tarde, deberíamos ir a la cama —Se miraron por un momento, mientras el peso de las palabras y lo que implicaban colgaban en el aire.

—Deberíamos —William la estiró levemente para dirigirse a su recámara.

_Continuará_


End file.
